Alone on Earth
by El3v3n
Summary: A Magic Knight Rayearth and DragonBallZ crossover DBZ and MKR Umi returns to Tokyo alone this time.
1. Bluehaired wonder

Alone On Earth

_^~The blue wonder's tale~^_

**Kochou-hime**

**All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners**

*******

Time froze for a moment. When Umi Ryuuzaki opened her eyes she had been returned to Tokyo Tower once again. This may have been her last trip to Cephrio for along time, she didn't know when she'd be able to visit again. Umi sighed as she weaved her way around the bustling traffic of people in Tokyo Tower. Nothing had changed since she had last left, except for the fact that she was alone this time. Sure, there were people all around her but there was no Hikaru and no Fuu. She sighed as she thumbed the braided blue bracelet around her wrist - her last parting gift from Cephiro. They all had one...Hikaru's was red and Fuu's was green. It was supposed to be a symbol of their friendship, but friendship was the last thing Umi was feeling right now. Much to Umi's dismay Hikaru and Fuu had decided to stay in Cephiro while Umi had desperately wanted to return to Tokyo. She had tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't be swayed. They had both fallen in love and that was an obvious barrier that Umi couldn't get around. ---

_"What do you mean you're not coming back!?" Umi screamed. She stood tall and angry with her fists tucked by her waist. Tears of confusion and anger flowed freely from her eyes in disbelief. Her closest friends and fellow Magic Knights Hikaru and Fuu stared back at her in astonishment._

_"Miss Umi, we tried to explain before-" Fuu started.  
  
"Yeah I know, you guys don't want to leave because you fell in love...but it just isn't right! Tokyo is where we belong!" Umi interrupted. There was a moment of silence between the three before Hikaru broke it trying to hold back her tears._

_"Umi...I feel Cephiro is where I belong, it needs our protection! You can go back if you want too, but I really want you to stay!" Hikaru said as she ran up and hugged Umi. Umi hugged her back as Fuu joined in the embrace also. _

_"Yes Miss Umi...please don't leave." Fuu whispered. The moment between the three friends was interrupted by an indignant cough causing the three to look up. Ferio stood looking a bit tense along with Lantis who wore his usual unreadable expression. _

_"Just what are you trying do now Umi?" Ferio demanded. Umi wiped away her tears and gave Ferio and upset glare. "You can leave if you want to but don't you dare try to take them with you!"_

_"Ferio! don't start this now-" Fuu protested only to be interrupted again._

_"No Fuu, I won't let her sway you two into leaving too. You three belong here, but Umi has always been selfish and can't let anyone be happy but her. If she wants to leave...I won't stop her!" Ferio locked eyes with Umi as she choked back a sob. Before anyone could protest Umi turned around and ran. _

_"UMI! Wait!" Hikaru broke out in a run after Umi. Fuu looked at Ferio revealing a trait not often seen in her-anger. _

_"That was uncalled for Ferio." Lantis stated hiding his feelings in his expression._

_"I really wish you hadn't done that..." Fuu said to Ferio as he turned his back to her. Umi ran with Hikaru hot on her tail._

_"Please wait Umi, he didn't mean it!" Hikaru screamed toward Umi. Umi tripped on the ground and stared up at the sky._

**_Cephiro...I want to go home!_**

_Hikaru fell to her knees where Umi once lie. She sighed and stared down at the grass. "Wait..."_

Umi looked down at her scraped knee from the fall and sighed heavily. As she was coming out of her daydream a man slammed her. "Move it or lose it lady!" The man bellowed. There were some things about Tokyo that she would never miss. Umi finally made her way outside the tower as she started trekking her way home. It had been so long since she had been in Tokyo that she had almost forgotten the way. On the way, she stopped by her school and picked up her fencing bag. She figured she could get a few good exercises in before she had practice the next day. Umi pulled a fencing pole out of her bag and twirled it around as she walked. The sidewalk wasn't very crowded for some reason so no one seemed to notice. Except, for perhaps the arguably most annoying child on the planet...

"HI YAH!" Before she could react she was on her back with a lavender-haired (estimated 6-year old) sitting on her stomach with a sword strapped to his back. "YAY! Look Gohan I caught one!"

"Just for the record...I don't have any money!" Umi yelled. A teenaged boy came running toward the two carrying a couple bags in each hand who she guessed was "Gohan." _Great, I must be involved in some strange crime syndicate-teenager and purple haired maniac at your service._

"TRUNKS! Get off of her! You're not supposed to 'catch' girls." Gohan yelled at the young boy. Trunks blushed profusely and turned to Gohan.

"I wasn't trying to catch a GIRL ewww...she's a bad guy! Look she's got a sword!" Trunks pointed at the broken fencing stick lying beside the girl. "Err...had a sword!" Gohan shook his head and 'lightly' shoved Trunks off the girl, but not without a 'hey!' response from the purple devil himself. Gohan gave her his hand and pulled her up to her feet. Gohan must have underestimated his strength because he pulled her in as she went crashing against his well muscled chest. It was now Gohan's turn to blush as he stared into the face of the blue-haired, blue-eyed wonder. It wasn't long till Umi was blushing as well. Umi was a tall girl but Gohan was at least a head taller then she. The two stood staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until terror struck again. Trunks looked back and forth between them several times before he spoke up. "My mom says that when you talk to someone you should at least be an arms length apart...but when she's mad she gets right in dad's face..." Before Trunks could finish to two scrambled a foot away from each other and blushed bright red. After a minute of calming down Gohan spoke up.

"I'm sorry about all this...Trunks can be a real case." Gohan looked down at her fencing pole, "oh...and uh..sorry about the pole." Umi picked up her the broken item.

"Aw man...I mean..it's ok, you can't help it when...well...IT happens." Umi replied. Trunks snorted at her reply.

"I'm not an IT I'm Trunks!" Trunks yelled. Gohan covered Trunks mouth and gave Umi a cheesy smile.

"He's really...a sweet kid." Gohan grinned. Trunks fought Gohan's steel grip while he continued to speak. "His mother will be very willing to pay for the pole..." Umi smiled.

"I'll write down my address." Umi pulled a piece of paper and pen out of her bag and wrote down her address and phone number while Gohan let go of Trunks as long as he promised to behave. Umi reached to hand Gohan the paper while Gohan did the same to retrieve it. They were still pretty embarrassed about the "not arms-length" incident. 

"Again...I'm really sorry about all this," Gohan continued. Umi smiled and shrugged.

"It's alright, 6-year olds are often crazy!" Umi laughed along with Gohan. Trunks opened his mouth wide.

"I'm SEVEN!" Gohan covered his mouth again while breathing out a sigh. Umi looked at her watch and panicked.

"Oh no! I'm really late! I have to go, bye!" Umi ran past them on her way home. She stopped and turned around when she heard Gohan's voice and found that he was right in front of her.

"I never got your name." he told her.

"It's Umi, nice meeting you!" she smiled and ran home. On her way home she reminisced about her meeting with the two. She had forgotten how cute boys on earth were...and boy, they sure could run fast too! Umi laughed at herself as soon as she reached the gate to her yard. "I met a guy...imagine that! I'll have to tell..." she didn't finish her sentence. She sighed as she unlocked the gate and walked toward her rather large home. It was doubtful that she would ever see her friends again. Damn that Ferio... When she walked in the door she saw her parents sitting in the living room. She gave each of them a hug and stood back to look at them both. It'd had been a long time, but they still looked the exact same way as they did when she left. Umi's mother stood up and stroked Umi's long blue hair.

"Darling, I'm afraid you missed dinner because you came home so late, but I could whip something else together for you if you'd like." Umi's mother said sweetly. Umi plastered on a smile.

"No thanks Mom, I'm not that hungry actually, I had a big lunch at Tokyo Tower..."

"Oh yes! How was your trip today? Did you get a relax a bit? You've been so tense when you went there."

"Oh...yeah it was alright. I'm fine mom." Umi lied. Umi's mom gave her a strange look and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure you're fine honey? you look a bit sad. And I swear! you must have grown a whole inch taller today!" Umi's mom mused. Umi laughed and smiled more wholly.

"I'm fine mom, it must be your imagination! I'm really tired, good night." Umi smiled as her parents bade her goodnight. Umi walked upstairs to her room and sat on the cushioned seat by her window. She gazed up at the stars as they lit her face in a pale glow. "Did I make the wrong decision? Should I have stayed in Cephiro...?" She was cut off as a bright light behind her lit up her room. She whipped her head around causing her long blue hair to surround her. On her bed sat none other then Mokona holding a bag and a note. "Mokona!" Umi squealed as she hugged Mokona so tight she almost squeezed marshmallows out of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Puu, PuuPuu, Puu!" Mokona said in his odd language.

"You missed me! Really? I missed you too...what's this?" Umi took the note and the bag from Mokona as he sat on her bed expectantly. She opened the note and read it.

_Dear Umi,  
I know you were very upset when you left Cephiro today and I am incredibly sorry for the way you felt. However, your want to return to Tokyo was not selfish, it was a need to return. I believe that there is danger approaching your world quickly. In the bag I have enclosed your jeweled glove, call on your armor and escudo when it is needed. I have sent Mokona with this item because he wanted to be with you. I think the magic you know will work in your world...all you have to do is have a strong will, and believe. _

_Sincerely,  
Mage Clef_

Umi rapidly opened the bag and stared at her jeweled glove. She then looked at a rather amused Mokona sitting on her bed. "And here all along I thought Hikaru was your favorite!" Mokona rapidly shook his head and jumped into her arms. Umi kissed his forehead and said to him. "I don't know how I'm going to hide you from my parents, but I'll try!" 

"Puu!"

At the Son residence Gohan sat at his desk by the window rapidly working on some calculus problems. He took a small break and noticed that stars in the sky. "Looks like they're pretty bright tonight." Gohan commented.

"You're such a nerd Gohan!" Gohan turned around to look at his mischievous little brother standing in the doorway. Gohan smirked at him. "I bet your mad! Are you gonna fight me now!?" Goten started getting excited as he jumped back and forth in a fighting stance.

"Not in your dreams kid." Gohan said as he looked out the window. Goten smirked and began to try and anger his brother.

"Trunks told me that you met a GIRL today," Goten snickered, "what was her name? Umbo or something?" Gohan began to flush red.

"Her name's..."

"Gohan! Goten! Time for bed!" Gohan's mother ChiChi said as she entered the room.

"Umi..." Gohan finished. ChiChi looked strangely at Gohan.

"Who's Umi?" She asked as Goten started rolling on the ground laughing.

"She's Gohan's GIRLFRIEND!" Goten squealed while rolling on the ground. Gohan went fire engine red as he looked at his mother clasping her hands together and starting to tear up.

"My little Gohan has a girlfriend! If only your father could have been here to see this!" Gohan's mother sobbed as she hugged Gohan. Instead of protesting Gohan hugged his mother. Goten also joined in after a minute and reassured his mother.

"Don't worry Mom...he'll be back someday, I promise!"

A.N. For those of you who don't know what DragonBallZ is just type it into your favorite search engine. You should get tons of sites about it, learn a little information and you'll be fine.  


Till next time...  
_Kochou-hime_

_  
_

_   
_


	2. Green Abyss

Alone On Earth

_^~The blue wonder's tale~^_

**Kochou-hime**

**All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners**

_A.N. I decided to write this crossover because I had really wanted to read a Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth crossover but I knew of very few. I don't know how interested the Magic Knight Rayearth section will be in reading this but I'll give it a try!_

_***_

_ C_R_A_S_H!!! _It was 7:00 AM on the dot and things were a bit more exciting in the Ryuuzaki household on this particular morning. "Mokona!!! Don't touch that!" _B_A_N_G!!! "Put that down!!!"

"**PUU!**" After thoroughly making a mess, Mokona sat glaring at Umi from her bed. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you not to mess with the hair dryer Mokona!" Umi laughed triumphantly while straightening her tie. Mokona's fur was standing up on end giving him a more "cotton ball" appearance in place of his usual marshmallow self. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he glared angrily at Umi. Umi whirled around in front of the mirror and gave Mokona a small kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry Mokona, your fur will calm down. You have to promise you'll stay in my room today, if my mom finds you she might kick you out or something, ok?"

"Puu..." Mokona grumbled. Umi grabbed her bag and walked out of the room when she heard another squeal from Mokona.

"What is it Mokona?" Mokona was sitting at her window pointing frantically outside. Umi made a mad dash to the window but when she looked outside she saw nothing but her street. "I don't see anything Mokona..." Umi said skeptically. Mokona made another squeal while motioning for her to look up. Umi did so and to her surprise saw something very strange. In the distance a storm was swirling with lightning poking from out the clouds. The strangest thing about the clouds is that they were bright green..."That doesn't look so good Mokona..." Umi thought for moment before turning to look at Mokona. "Don't worry Mokona, I'm sure there is a rational explanation. Nothing exciting ever happens in Tokyo!" and with that Umi walked down the stairs without giving it another thought while a bewildered Mokona sat on the windowsill.

A small white cloud went zipping through the sky carrying it's passenger as quickly as possible to his destination. It had been the third day in a row that Gohan had been late for school this week and he was hoping to get there in time before he got detention. "C'mon Nimbus! Mom would throw a fit if she found out I got detention for being late...so much for being a scholar!" The small cloud sir-named Nimbus took the hint and went even faster on it's journey to Orange Star High School. As the two got closer to the school Gohan noticed a peculiar image in the sky. "Stop a minute Nimbus!" Nimbus obeyed Gohan's command as he studied the green clouds spinning in circles spitting out lightning every once in awhile. "That's some pretty peculiar weather...I'll have to check it out later." Gohan took a quick glance at his watch. "Nimbus! I'm late for my Calculus test, hurry!" Nimbus finally arrived at the High School dropping Gohan off behind the building. "Thanks Nimbus!" Gohan waved to the mini-cloud as he ran into school attempting to get to class before he really pisses off his teacher!

Umi sat down quietly at her desk and studied her peers who were laughing around her. She glanced quickly at all of them catching bits and pieces of their conversations.

"How can you date Souris? He's so..."

"I saw you talking to Jeune yesterday...she's not very pretty."

"Hey Arbre! I heard you lost big time at your track meet."

Umi stared in disbelief at her peers. She had heard rumors that her school had always been known to have snobby students because it was an exclusive private school, but she had never noticed it herself. Umi looked down at her desk. _Was I like that when I first went to Cephiro? _Umi pondered for a moment when Ferio's harsh words hit her for the thousandth time like a ton of bricks. _She never cares for anyone for herself...she doesn't want anyone else to be happy but her. _Umi's eyes widened in shock. At one point...was she one of them?

"Abeille, whatever did you do to your hair? Get it cut by a lawn mower?" A girl with dull orange hair snickered. A girl with a cropped coif whipped around and glared at the girl.

"Shut up Pomme! Your hair is a lot worse!" Umi sighed and glanced at the clock. Class was about to start soon so Umi pulled out her schedule to see what she had planned for today over a year ago. Being in Cephiro so long had caused her to forget a lot of things. As she scanned down the list she noticed she had a fencing tournament scheduled for after school.

"A tournament? Tonight!" Umi exclaimed. The bell rang as she felt two shadows fall over her desk. Umi looked up and saw two of the members from her fencing team. If she remembered correctly...she didn't exactly get along with them.

"Yes Umi, you should remember these things, you are _captain_ after all." Muet said while twisting her blonde hair. She was quite a bit shorter than Umi but she was still very strong and a very good fencer. "We're facing Orange Star High School's Team tonight. They should be easy to defeat. Just another public school again!" Umi raised her eyebrow as she got a mischievous glint in her eye and couldn't stop the words from escaping her mouth.

"Their fencing team might not be that good...but I've heard some pretty smart people did well on exams last month. Much better then you can say, right Muet?" Umi smoothed. Muet started turning a lovely shade of purple when Roue broke in.

"It sounds like you're afraid of this school Umi, maybe you should skip this tournament. I would be an excellent captain." He stated proudly. Roue was very tall with short and shaggy brown hair. He would be considered very handsome if he wasn't such an asshole.

"That's alright Roue, I think I'll be able to handle it. But if-" before Umi could finish the teacher walked in waving his ruler.

"Class....**SIT DOWN!"** The teacher bellowed. Umi sighed and sank lower into her seat. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"Mr. Son! That's a detention!" Gohan face faulted as his calculus teacher slammed a pink slip of paper on his desk. He looked to his right and noticed that his partner in fighting crime was laughing at him. He used to have a crush on Videl until she had vehemently denied her attraction to him. After that she had never been quite so attractive to him. He glared at her.

"Cool it Videl, it's not my fault that my dad doesn't own the city!" Gohan whispered harshly. Videl slammed her fists on her desks angrily at Gohan.

"Mr. Son, that'll be another detention tomorrow!" The teacher announced as he tossed another pink slip on to Gohan's desk. Gohan slammed his head down on the desk as Videl snickered at him even more. _Life just isn't fair sometimes..._ Gohan thought bitterly.

School hadn't been as long as Umi had expected. Somehow she had made it through the day with not more then three more confrontations. Now she sat quietly on the bus ride to Orange Star High School. _I sure hope Mokona will be ok on his own right now...I shouldn't be too long. _Umi thoughts were interrupted by a nice freshman that was on the team, her name was Jade. She wasn't sure if she was really nice or if she was just pretending to be because Umi was a grade older then she was. "Are you ok Umi? Whatchya' thinking about? Jade inquired innocently.

"I was just thinking about the tournament, I'm pretty sure we'll do a good job!" Umi said optimistically. The freshman smiled and returned to her seat. In a matter of minutes the bus arrived at Orange Star High...

Vegeta was training like a mad man outside of Capsule Corporations. Yet again he had managed to damage his gravity room so he was forced to make due with the great outdoors. Training outside was not that bad, but it would have been a whole lot easier if his son would leave him alone and that thunder in the background would stop ruining his concentration. "Trunks! Go inside, for the last time you're annoying the HELL out of me!" Vegeta started training again but then he realized something. Thunder? There was no storms around. Vegeta whipped around and looked at his sulking son trudging back to the mansion.

"Brat! Tell me something..." Trunks whipped around gleefully and ran up to his father.

"What is it Dad!?" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked pretty intimidating as he stared down his son.

"Is there ever thunder without a storm on this wretched planet?" Vegeta demanded. Trunks pondered for a moment and came up with an answer.

"Nope! There always has to be a storm with thunder."

"Then what is that blasted sound coming from then!?" Vegeta bellowed. Trunks cringed a bit but managed to point at a bunch of green clouds swirling above them. As soon as Vegeta saw it he sensed a large power coming from the clouds. Vegeta growled and started to fly off toward the storm.

"Vegeta! Where are you going? I almost have the gravity room fixed!" Bulma Briefs yelled after her husband.

"Mind your own business Woman!" Vegeta answered as he flew toward the clouds with Trunks hot on his tail...

Gohan sighed as he sat at his desk in the empty calculus room. Detention was awfully boring and he could see why everyone hated it so much. He had tried to amuse himself by doing extra homework but not even his genius could prevent him from becoming bored. As Gohan was beginning to drift asleep he heard a cough from the doorway. He looked up and saw his calculus teacher standing there. Before Gohan could address him the teacher answered him first.

"Gohan, I would like to apologize for today, you're second detention for tomorrow was uncalled for. It was really Videl's disturbance but you have to understand the situation-"

"I understand Mr. Soy." Gohan answered him approvingly. Mr. Soy smiled and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Then let's just forget that detention tomorrow," Mr. Soy suggested, "And for the remainder of your detention today I would ask you to join me at the fencing tournament. They don't get much support but they are all rather talented." Gohan thought about it a moment. He had heard from others that fencing was boring but anything would be better then staying in the room any longer!

"Sure," Gohan replied. With that the teacher and his Junior student made there way to the auditorium for the match...

_**Action in the next chapter! I promise!**_

_Until next time...  
Kochou-hime_


	3. One must believe

Alone On Earth

_^~The blue wonder's tale~^_

**Kochou-hime**

**All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners**

_I noticed I had a lot of typographical errors in the last story. My sincerest apologies! I was finishing it rather late. I'll pay more attention this time._

*******

The two remaining Magic Knights in Cephiro along with Prince Ferio stood gawking at master magician Mage Clef as he explained to them the dire situation. "Clef sir, are you implying that Umi may be in danger?" Fuu implored. Mage Clef looked at the ground and sighed.

"If the evil I have sensed has arrived on earth it is very possible that Umi may be it's target. Evil is always attracted to the strongest source of magic before it corrupts the people." Clef explained heavily. Both Hikaru and Fuu gasped as Ferio turned his back to the other three casting his eyes to the ground.

"We have to return to earth and help Umi! There's no telling how strong this intruder is!" Hikaru announced fiercely. Fuu readily agreed with Hikaru when Ferio spoke up.

"I'm afraid I can't let you two go to earth." Ferio said turning around to face the three once more.

"Why not Ferio? She could be in real danger!" Hikaru protested. Ferio shook his head.

"It's my fault Umi's on earth...if I hadn't had said those things she might have stayed," Ferio paused to draw his sword, "I will bring her back!" Ferio demanded bravely. Clef shook his head and held up his hand.

"I'm afraid none of you will be able to travel back to Tokyo anytime soon." The Magic Knights and Prince Ferio stared back at Clef incredulously. From their point of view Clef may have very well been worried about Umi's safety the most. "The evil that is on its way to earth has somehow managed to block the passage between Cephiro and Tokyo." Clef sighed.

"What can we do Clef sir? We can't leave Umi to fend for herself without us!" Fuu asked hopefully. Clef turned to look out a large window in the Cephirian castle.

"I'm afraid we can only hope that Umi will be strong and that we might be able to communicate to her through Mokona..." _I have a feeling this evil has something to do with the cavalieri..._

Umi stood in front of a full length mirror while zipping up her skintight white uniform. She smiled at herself right before slipping the slender fencing mask over face. "Well Umi, it's been along time since you've done this but hopefully practicing the _real_ thing has taken its place." Umi said to her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't be silly Umi!" came a voice from behind, "you did excellent at the tournament last week!" Jade complimented Umi. Umi snuck in a smile hidden behind her mask as she turned to Jade.

"I guess you're right! Let's go win another tournament!" Umi exclaimed.

"We won't be winning _anything_ if you don't get your asses outside the locker room!" Muet retorted. The three girls ran quickly to the auditorium. After getting turned around a couple of times in the rather large high school the girls reached the not-so-crowded auditorium. "Look at our adoring fans." Muet commented sarcastically. Umi, Jade, and Muet approached their fellow team mate Roue who looked like he was about to go into heart failure.

"You girls finally got here! I was afraid we might have gotten a late penalty." Roue remarked fearfully. Umi rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of four fencing poles from Roue.

"You were just afraid because you couldn't fence your way out of a paper sack!" Umi laughed. Before Roue could come up with a half-way decent comeback the auditorium rang with the announcers introductions of the two schools.

In the bleachers the support for Orange Star High School was pathetic. It consisted of three people: Gohan, Mr. Soy, and Darren Stuart. Darren Stuart was the perfect example of a bully. He had a low IQ and was always beating down his fellow classmates for cash. Although he would never come close to snatching cash from Gohan he would still taunt him about his brains. "Do you know any fencers Gohan?" Mr. Soy asked trying to make conversation. Gohan thought for a moment. _I know there's someone but I can't pinpoint who it is. _

"No, I don't think so Mr. Soy." Gohan finally responded. Mr. Soy nodded as if he was satisfied by Gohan's answer. He stood up and began to walk away.

"I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be back soon." Mr. Soy explained as he made his way to the concession stand. As soon as Mr. Soy was out of earshot Darren hopped down from the top bleacher to sit down next to Gohan.

"Hey nerd! What are you doing here with old Soy-bean?" Darren taunted. Gohan rolled his eyes and contemplated if he should even respond to the bumbling fool.

"Actually I have a detention, what are you doing here? You never struck me as the 'school spirited' or 'fencing' type." Gohan commented. Darren grinned and pointed at a blonde from the other school.

"Muet is my cousin, she made me promise I would come see her wave that pole around. Oh, and I hear the other team's captain is a hot one!" Darren explained. He pointed to a tall, slim girl with a long blue ponytail cascading down her back.

"How can you tell?" Gohan said while giving the mystery captain the look over. He quickly blushed when he noticed all the girls on the fencing team were in tight body suits. "Well...you can't tell by her face anyway." Darren laughed at Gohan.

"You're alright for a nerd Gohan!" Darren said as he slapped Gohan on the back. Darren withdrew his hand and shook it. _Is this guy made of metal or sumthin'? _Mr. Soy returned to his seat by Gohan carrying refreshments. "Hey Soy-bean! How's it go?" Mr. Soy rolled his eyes and sat back.

"You will address me by Mr. Soy," 'Soy-bean' explained to Darren. Darren laughed while the announcer continued to speak.

**Our first match will consist of the teams captains: R.J. Blackwell from Orange Star High School and Umi Ryuuzaki from the opposing team!**

The small crowd cheered, all except for Gohan who continued to stare at the captain from the other school. "Umi!?!?!?" Gohan exclaimed. Both Mr. Soy and Darren looked at Gohan strangely.

"Yeah, that's her name Gohan. Hey! Do you know her or sumthin'? Maybe you could introduce..." Gohan didn't hear the rest of Darren's sentence because he was staring in disbelief. _Could it really be her? What are the chances!? _Gohan starred wide-eyed at Umi as she fought her opponent. The match was moving quickly as Umi conquered the team captain and went plowing through the rest of the fencing team as she fought them one at a time. Her movements were fluid like water as she spun her pole around making fo-fatal marks on her opponents and moving on to the next. Just as she was about to step out to let the rest of her team fight a rapid shaking made her go flying to the ground along with everyone else who was standing.

"What was that? An earthquake!" someone screamed. Umi climbed to her feet and surveyed the auditorium. Everyone inside the building heard rapid "booms" and started trampling over each other to get out of the building. Umi was knocked to the ground but when she got up she saw a guy around her age running the other way into the hall. She blinked a moment and realized that she recognized him.

"GOHAN! wait!" Umi broke into a run into the hallway but before she could run too far a pair of strong arms went around her waist preventing her from running further. She ripped her face mask off and turned her head to stare into a pair of sunglasses. She saw the man was wearing a white turban-like cloth that tied behind his head. He had on a green uniform with a red cape with white gloves over the black spandex he had underneath his green uniform. "Who are you?" Umi whispered. The man behind the sunglasses gulped and said in a deep voice.

"I am Great Saiyaman! You have to get out of this building as soon as possible." Great Saiyaman said as he let go of her waist. Umi stared down the hall unsure.

"One of my friends...he ran down there I have to make sure he's ok!" Umi explained worriedly. Saiyaman seemed to lose his composure for a moment but gained it quickly as he explained.

"A guy named Gohan came and got me and told me that there was a disturbance. I came as quickly as possible." Saiyaman said in his deep superhero voice. Umi nodded while Saiyaman took her arm and led her out one of the exits. "I must investigate where the disturbance is, be safe." Just as Saiyaman tried to leave, Umi grabbed his arm.

"Take me with you!" Umi demanded of the superhero. Saiyaman gulped again but looked down at her.

"I can't do that, it's not safe!" Umi stood on her toes while taking a hold of his shoulders and staring straight into his sunglasses.

"Listen, I live in Tokyo and my family might be in danger! You have to take me to them!" Saiyaman must have had a hard time resisting her striking blue eyes because he responded by scooping her up into his arms as she yelped in surprise.

"Hold on tight!" he commanded. Before Umi could question the two were airborne and on their way to Tokyo. Umi scrambled in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck tightly.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Umi squealed. Saiyaman let loose a deep, throaty superhero laugh as they flew even faster.

"Trust me, I've done this millions of times..." Umi nodded as closed her eyes tightly. 

_I don't even want to know how high up we are!_

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed inside of a huge crater in one of the streets in Tokyo. It was evident that destruction was all around the blacktop battle field. Since Vegeta had never cared much about destroying things he stared down his opponent without taking much notice. After a couple of moments Vegeta finally spoke. "You are a decent fighter...for a human. Consider that your last compliment weakling!" Vegeta bellowed as he blasted into his SuperSaiyajin form. 

"Be careful of who you call human mortal, meet your doom!" A man not much taller then Vegeta leapt at his opponent as he and Vegeta fought rapidly. He had green hair pulled back into a low ponytail and had a large sword with him. The two fought sword to hand, with the occasional ki blasts from Vegeta. They both seemed unaware that a pair of young of eyes watched them from a building rooftop.

"Wow!" Trunks exclaimed as he watched his father and the strange man go at it. Great Saiyaman landed on the rooftop behind Trunks as he surveyed the fight between Vegeta and the other guy. Umi opened her eyes when they were on solid ground and looked up at Saiyaman. He seemed unaware that he was still holding her as he watched the fight with a shocked expression across his face.

"You can put me down now." Umi said trying to get his attention. He looked down at Umi as a blush crept across his cheeks. He set her down and began to walk to the edge of the building. Umi looked at Trunks and then at her surroundings. "Hey! What's the deal with leaving me here on the building?" Umi asked. Saiyaman whisked around and looked very heroic with his cape blowing in the wind. It's the first time she had seen him from a distance and she noticed how built he really was. _The wonders of spandex... _Umi thought blushing.

"It's safer for you up here! I'll come back and get you after the fight is done." With that Saiyaman jumped off the building. Umi's eyes went wide as she peered over the edge of the building. She braced herself to see a superhero pancake but instead saw that he stood safely on the ground saying some sort of speech to the fighters on the ground.

"How did he do that?" She asked quietly. She heard laughing beside her and when she looked down to her right she saw that the lavender haired child from the other day was standing there. "Not you again..." Trunks smirked and rested his fists on his hips.

"Go-Great Saiyaman is a Saiya- I mean superhero!" Trunks explained, "he's super strong so don't mess with him." Trunks stated proudly.

"I wasn't planning on it..." Umi said as she thought about how strong he was, "I had never heard of him before, is he new around or something?" Trunks looked at Umi wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about? We ran into you yesterday!" Trunks said incredulously. Umi blinked at Trunks' comment.

"I met Saiyaman for the first time today..." Umi said as she eyed Trunks suspiciously. Trunks covered his mouth but quickly replied.

"I _meant_ to say that Saiyaman was mad at me for breaking that stick of yours yesterday. Why are you wearing that weird outfit anyway?" Trunks said pointing to her white uniform.

"Don't even try to change the subject! Do you know Great Saiyaman or something?" Umi asked knowing the little man's tricks all too well.

"Yeah...we're like best buds. Gohan knows him REALLY well, they're like...brothers" Trunks said lying through his teeth. Umi turned her suspicious glance back over the building as Saiyaman and a blonde man attacked yet another man with green hair. Umi studied the man with green hair for a moment and gasped in surprise. "What's the problem now!?" Trunks sighed.

"You're not going to believe this...but I know that guy!" Umi squealed. Trunks narrowed his eyes in annoyance and looked at the tall girl beside him. 

"We've already established that, the guy in the cape is Saiyaman and the blonde guy is my dad!" Umi shook her head.

"No, the guy with the green hair. What in the world is Ferio doing here?" Before Trunks could question further a white ball of fluff with long ears and a jewel in it's forehead landed in between Umi and he. "Mokona! How did you find me?" Mokona twitched his ears while Trunks looked at him in amazement. "Mokona, I need my jeweled glove. Ferio may be possessed or something I have to stop him!"

"Puu, PUU!" The jewel on Mokona's head began to glow as a glove Umi all too well with a blue jewel on the top appeared on her hand. Umi jumped back in shock just inches away from going off the building. She quickly noticed this and scrambled toward Trunks and Mokona.

"You scared me Mokona! That was a pretty cool trick though..." Mokona nodded and squealed when Trunks poked his side.

"What in the hell is this thing anyway?" Trunks asked. Umi ignored Trunks and stared at the jewel in her glove. Normally it wasn't possible that her magic could work on earth but she had to try. For Ferio's sake...but even more so for the planet she felt she had to protect! Umi stuck her hand into the air. 

"Armor!" Umi called out but to her horrifying surprise nothing happened. Umi hung her head. "Mokona...my magic won't work on earth, what should I do?" Mokona turned away from Trunks and looked at Umi thoughtfully.

"Pu!" Mokona yelled to her. Umi looked at Mokona as did Trunks.

"Am I going crazy or did that white thing just say 'believe'." Trunks asked in amazement. Umi stared at Mokona as a foreign masculine voice whispered in her head..._Believe Umi...only you possess this power, not Cephiro._ Umi's eyes fluttered shut as she started to glow within a blue aura. 

_Magic...Selece...I need you now! _Umi's eyes flew open as the jewel erupted into a blue beacon. Trunks gaped at the sight before him as Mokona proudly looked on. "Armor! Escudo!" Umi's voice echoed off the buildings causing even the fighters below to pause for a moment before returning to the battle. Plate armor appeared over Umi's white suit as her beloved sword returned to her hands. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Umi finished. She flipped off of the building leaving a very bewildered Trunks to stare at Mokona.

"That was weird...so are you!" Trunks poked Mokona once again. "I know now! You're just an overgrown marshmallow bunny!" Trunks laughed as Mokona glared in annoyance. While Trunks was pointing his finger Mokona opened his mouth wide and clamped it over his hand. "AHH!!!" Trunks backed away five feet with his eyes wide with fear. "It's the attack of the monster marshmallow bunny!"

"Puu!"

Saiyaman and Vegeta had ganged up on Ferio from the front and was trying to get the better of him. Vegeta dodged a swipe from the green haired man's sword as he snarled at Saiyaman. "I wish you would just turn into a SuperSaiyan already so he can die and the rest of us can get on with our lives." Vegeta grumbled. Saiyaman ducked the sword and sweep kicked Ferio's legs from under him as he went crashing to the ground.

"There's no need Vegeta. One SuperSaiyan will suit fine." Saiyaman and Vegeta prepared their final attacks to launch at Ferio when he suddenly disappeared. "Where did he go!?" Saiyaman growled. 

"So it's true," Vegeta and Saiyaman whipped around and saw Ferio standing with his back turned to them. "You are on earth after all." Ferio smirked as he was talking to none other than-

"Umi!!!" Saiyaman yelled. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him but then looked over at the girl. Umi's hair tie had fallen out during her decent to the ground which left her long blue hair swirling in the wind. She had armor on now and was holding a sword out in front of her.

"I don't know what you've been possessed by Ferio but I refuse to let you get away with the damage you have caused." The Magic Knight Umi proclaimed. Ferio threw his head back and laughed.

"A Magic Knight! Alone? and on earth...you have no chance against me!" Ferio bellowed. "Have no fears for your pathetic planet Magic Knight! I'm only here to be rid of you!" With that Ferio leapt into the air heaving his sword above his head to bring down onto Umi. She countered the attack with her sword but was swept against a building by Ferio's leg. Umi groaned.

_This guy has gotten good. _Umi thought bitterly. Ferio loomed over like a tree casting it's shadow onto a flower. When she looked up to his face she noticed something odd. _Didn't he have a scar there? _The blow Ferio had dealt Umi flared up Gohan's temper into a dangerous level. Just as Ferio moved to attack the young knight again he turned around at the sound of a scream and an immense power from behind.

"So much for only one SuperSayain." Vegeta commented to Saiyaman with a smirk. The cloth wrapped around Saiyaman's head became non-existent as his spikey blonde hair appeared. Saiyaman crackled with powerful energy as his eyebrows drew up in anger at Ferio. He cupped his hands and started saying something that neither Umi nor Ferio understood.

"Kame...Hame..." He yelled as his voice echoed off of the buildings. For the first time in the fight Ferio seemed to be nervous as he started backing up towards Umi. She didn't want to take the chance of him in turn attacking her so she decided to make her move.

"Water Dragon!" Umi called pointing her attack at Ferio's back which thrust him forward and away from her.

"HA!" Saiyaman finished as his giant ki attack collided with Umi's magic with poor Ferio stuck in the middle. Ferio stood bloodied and cradling an injured arm. To everyone's surprise he started fading away. He looked away from Saiyaman and to Umi. 

"I'm not through with you Magic Knight! I will KILL YOU!" with a last threatening statement Ferio disappeared as did the green storm that had loomed in the sky. Umi stared at the empty space in wonder as if it was impossible to just disappear. The gold aura surrounding Vegeta disappeared as his hair returned to its normal ebony black. He cast both Saiyaman and Umi a death glare before he too disappeared into the air. Umi and Saiyaman failed to notice his leave because they both were staring at each other in disbelief. Umi's expression was worried and confused while Saiyaman held a face comparable to stone while the glasses he wore shaded the emotion in his eyes. After a moment of no sign of anyone going anywhere soon, Gohan walked over to Umi and helped her to her feet. He noticed her sword lay on the ground. He picked it up to hand it to her but to his surprise it turned to water and reformed on the ground. Umi picked it up and smiled.

"The sword is made from escudo...I am the only one who is able to use it." Saiyaman looked puzzled by her explanation but he turned around and began to leave anyway. "Wait!" He turned back to her as she put a hand on his arm. "Who are you? Will I ever see you again?" Being a SuperSaiyan increased Saiyaman's boldness tenfold, so his next action wasn't too surprising. Before Umi could react he had pulled her into him and kissed her lips gently. He smirked at her and disappeared before she could register what had happened. After a moment Umi brought her hands to her lips and smiled. A fuzzy thing sat at her feet gazing at up at her thoughtfully. "Mokona! I just got kissed!" Umi said happily. Mokona's thoughtful look turned into an aggravated one as she picked up Mokona and held him up to her face. "Oh alright, we can go home now."

Umi combed her wet hair and sighed happily as she looked in the mirror. Mokona was sitting on her bed looking at pictures in a magazine Umi had laid out for him. "Something weird is going on Mokona, I don't think that was Ferio we fought today," she began as she plopped down onto the bed beside Mokona.

"Puu..." Mokona said uninterested as he stared at the magazine. Umi narrowed her eyes as she noticed Mokona ignoring her. 

"Don't tell me your jealous because I got a kiss today!" Umi said teasingly. Mokona turned purple in anger as he jumped up and down shaking his head no. "Well, I suppose you can have a kiss to!" Umi kissed the jewel on Mokona's forehead. Mokona squealed and held up the magazine so he couldn't see Umi. "You know...Saiyaman reminds me of someone but I can't quite put my finger on who it is." Mokona held up the magazine for Umi to see and pointed to a picture. "No Mokona! Saiyaman is not Brad Pitt, I promise!!!"

_**A.N. This was a long chapter. Hope it wasn't boring-long. Leave you comments, I love to hear them! Thank you to all who reviewed my story so far.**_

Till Next Time...  
_Kochou-hime_


	4. Fly

Alone On Earth

_^~The blue wonder's tale~^_

**Kochou-hime**

**All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners**

***

Gohan sighed as he flew on his way to Capsule Corporations. The day before he had completely lost control of his actions. He shook the image of kissing Umi out of his head as he picked up even more speed. _She's probably really freaked out or even worse she's angry,_ he thought. Gohan wasn't sure why Umi was so captivating and he had no idea why he acted the way he had. Although he would like to forget all about the situation at the moment, there was a little voice inside of him screaming for an answer to why she had 'magical powers'. He landed on the massive lawn of Capsule corps. only to see his brother and his brother's best friend running toward him. "Hey Goten! Mom wanted me to let you know that you have to come home sometime today and read a book." Goten pretended to gag himself.

"Books are so boring Gohan! I don't see how you can stand to read so many of them!" Goten complained. Trunks readily agreed with a smirk. "I'd much rather fight! Fight Trunks and I Gohan!" Gohan studied the two carefully. If there was one thing he had learned about them it was that when they were together all hell was possible to break loose. He had seen the dynamic duo before and they were professionals at causing trouble.

"Actually I just came to talk to Bulma about the 'party' Master Roshi is having next week...I'll see you guys later!" Gohan waved to the two as he walked into the Capsule corps. building. Trunks turned to Goten and glared at him.

"You brother never wants to fight! Why is he such a wimp Goten?" Trunks said hotly. Goten frowned and crossed his arms.

"My brother is not a wimp! No way! He's just too cool to fight with YOU Trunks. He fights with me all the time." Goten explained proudly. Trunks sighed.

"Yeah...whatever Goten. I know! If we go piss my dad off I bet he'll fight us!" Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and took off flying dragging him along.

"Why does being beat to a bloody pulp by Vegeta not sound too fun!?" Goten complained as the two flew off together.

Gohan ran his hand through his jet black hair as he walked around the enormous building. _Why can't I ever remember where Bulma's office is?_ Gohan thought.

"Hey Gohan! What's the occasion?" Gohan turned around and found Bulma standing right behind him. He smiled.

"Hey Bulma! I've been looking everywhere for your office. I always get lost in this building. Anyway, I just came here to tell you that Master Roshi is having everyone over for a party next Friday." Bulma laughed and led Gohan to her office and sat down at her desk.

"Thanks for telling me Gohan, should I bring food or anything?" Bulma asked politely. Gohan shook his head.

"My mom is doing all the cooking, but if you wanted to bring something it couldn't hurt!" Gohan smiled at the prospect of food.

"Alright," Gohan turned to leave when Bulma caught him off guard. "Oh Gohan, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to send a check to that girl that Trunks knocked over and broke her fencing pole." Gohan blushed a little but turned around just in time to see Bulma rolling her eyes. "Trunks can be such a case sometimes. He's just like his father, he enjoys breaking things." Gohan nodded meekly. As if speaking of the devil, Trunks with Goten in tow came running in the office.

"Hey Mom! Where's dad?" Trunks asked much to Goten's discomfort. Bulma looked at her son oddly as she wrote the check.

"I haven't seen him since this morning Trunks," she replied uninterested as she continued to write. Trunks hopped on the desk.

"Mom, I _have_ to find him! Will you help me?" Trunks asked sweetly. Bulma looked at Trunks and shook her head.

"Trunks, I'm writing a check for the girl who's fencing pole you broke the other day. I'm busy." Trunks became wide-eyed and began digging in his pocket. After a moment he pulled out a blue braided bracelet.

"Put this in the envelope too mom! She dropped it the other day." Trunks handed the bracelet to his mom as she studied it.

"This is lovely Trunks but it won't fit in the envelope, you can take it to her if you like." Bulma handed the envelope with the bracelet and check inside to Trunks. However, it was quickly snatched away by Gohan much to everyone's surprise.

"Uh, I saw Vegeta in the gravity room and I know you need to talk to him Trunks...so I'll take it." Gohan said quickly as he disappeared out of the building. Everyone looked stunned for a moment but Trunks recovered first.

"Let's go fight my dad Goten!" Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him out the door.

"No!!!"

Umi was in her backyard enjoying the nice day. She was laying outside on a lawn chair hoping to catch some rays from the broiling sun. Mokona had decided to join Umi outside. He sat on a much smaller chair and had his own mini sunglasses and was sipping orange juice that Umi had given him. "It's so nice that summer vacation is here!" Umi exclaimed thankfully. Mokona nodded in agreement.

"Puu Pu!" Mokona squeaked happily as he slurped the rest of his orange juice. Umi took off her sunglasses and looked at her own empty glass.

"Hey Mokona...how about getting us some more orange juice. I got up to get it last time." Mokona looked at Umi strangely through his sunglasses and put on an annoyed expression.

"Oh Mokona...my parents won't be home until this evening. They won't even see you!" Umi explained. Mokona shrugged and grabbed their glasses and hopped toward the house. "This is the life!" Umi said happily as she leaned back and folded her hands behind her head.

Gohan checked the address on the envelope as he landed in front of a very large house. He admired how nice it was and then checked the address on the gate. "This must be it." He said as he started to get a little nervous. _Pull yourself together Gohan! She doesn't know you're Saiyaman so there's nothing to worry about. _Gohan commanded of himself. Gohan hopped over the tall gate and walked to the front door. He rang the bell once and waited about a minute before he rang it again. The door opened but no one was standing there. "Uh, hello?" Gohan asked the empty doorway. An annoyed cough came from the ground. Gohan looked down and saw a small white rabbit-like creature with sunglasses on looking at him. Gohan laughed at the mini-doorman which earned an even more perturbed glare from the creature. Before the little guy could slam the door, Gohan caught it and began to explain. "May I please speak to Ryuuzaki Umi?" Mokona sighed and hopped back into the house leaving the door open. Gohan stepped inside the door and shut it behind him. He looked at his surroundings. _Her parents must have a lot of money._ He thought.

Umi opened her eyes to see Mokona jumping up and down on her stomach ranting about something so fast that she didn't understand. Umi took off her sunglasses and raised an eyebrow, "What is it Mokona? And what happened to my orange juice?" Mokona took of his sunglasses so she could see that his eyes were narrowed. He said what he was ranting much slower and clearer.

"PuPuu...Pu PUU!" Umi blinked and looked over at the house and then back to Mokona.

"Did you just say that Saiyaman...is HERE?" Mokona nodded as Umi gaped at him. "Oh my gosh!" Umi quickly put on her shorts and tank top over her bathing suit. She checked her reflection in the pool. "Do I look ok, Mokona?" Mokona who was obviously confused shook his head which earned a death glare from Umi. He quickly changed his mind and nodded his head in a 'yes, you look awesome' fashion. Content with the answer Umi peaked inside the house through the sliding glass door and saw none other then Gohan standing there. Umi looked down at Mokona. "Mokona! That's not Saiyaman. That's Gohan!" Mokona shrugged as Umi studied him through the door again. "Now that I think about it, he does sort of look like...no, it couldn't be! Could it?" Umi shook her head as she walked inside toward Gohan as Mokona followed behind. "Hey Gohan! Sorry about the delay, I was outside. How are you?" Umi smiled when she looked at Gohan, and he smiled back.

"It's alright Umi, I'm not bad, I came over to bring you this." Gohan handed the envelope and the bracelet to Umi. Umi looked at the items.

"Thank you so much Gohan! I didn't realize I lost this bracelet." Umi slipped the bracelet over her wrist and looked at the check and looked shocked. "That's a lot of money for a fencing pole!" Gohan shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Bulma can afford it." Umi looked at him strangely.

"Bulma Briefs is Trunks' mom? She definitely can afford it!" Umi said referring to the extremely rich technology company that Bulma Briefs owned. The two laughed together when an annoyed squeak Umi knew all too well came from her feet. "Oh, this is Mokona by the way." Umi said holding the marshmallow rabbit in her arms.

"We've met already," Gohan laughed as he tried to pat him on the head. Mokona responded by trying to bite Gohan's hand which was pulled back quickly thanks to Gohan's lightning fast reflexes. "He doesn't like strangers very well does he?" Umi glared at Mokona which caused him to cross his pudgy arms. She set him down and looked back up into Gohan's face.

"I saw you at my fencing tournament the other day..." Umi said quietly. Gohan his hardest not to blush and succeeded for the most part.

"Yeah, I saw you too! You were really good. I meant to talk to you afterwards but I ran off to find Saiyaman when all that shaking and explosions started happening." Gohan explained as he looked down at her. Umi's eyes widened at the mention of Saiyaman.

"Do you know Saiyaman? He saved my life yesterday!" Umi noticed as a blush crept across Gohan's face. For the first time Umi had put two and two together... Gohan _knows_ Saiyaman? Gohan _looks_ like Saiyaman. _Oh my...Gohan IS Saiyaman! _Umi smirked slyly as she looked at Gohan awaiting his answer. Gohan looked at her expression a bit confused about what she was thinking. He gulped and began to explain.

"Yeah, we're pretty good friends. He goes to my high school...uh...yeah." Gohan finished by putting his hand behind his head. He was still feeling a bit nervous because Umi was smirking at him like she knew something that he didn't. "I _really _have to go...I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Gohan started walking to the door but stopped when he heard Umi talking to him.

"I'll see you later, thanks for all your help Saiyaman!" Umi said happily. Without thinking Gohan turned around and laughed in his superhero voice. 

"No problem fellow cit..." Gohan gaped at her in disbelief as she giggled and pointed at him. "Oh my..."

"I knew it! I knew you were Saiyaman, Gohan!" Gohan blinked several times and turned bright red as Umi continued to giggle.

"How...How did you?...You're not going to tell anyone are you!?" Gohan asked fearfully. Umi shook her head.

"I won't tell anyone! But only on one condition!" Umi said holding up one finger. Gohan stepped up to her and stared at her in mock suspicion.

"What's that?" he asked. Umi smiled.

"You have to teach me how to do that floating thing...that was really cool!" Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked at her strangely. Even Mokona seemed to be confused as all eyes were on Umi waiting for an explanation. 

"Floating thing...?" Gohan asked as Umi shook her head.

"You know...when we went from the high school to Tokyo? You have to remember." Gohan's eyes widened. _I'm having some really bad de-ja vu here. _Gohan thought referring back to the time when Videl had demanded that he teach her how to fly. Gohan shook the thought out of his head and look down at Umi.

"You want to learn how to fly?" He asked earning a strange look from Umi. The look was soon returned with a giggle.

"You can't fly! No one can fly without wings!" Umi said amusingly. Even Mokona laughed in his squeaky little voice about the prospect. Gohan looked annoyed at everyone laughing at him as he folded his well-muscled arms against his rock-like chest. The two stopped laughing because frankly, a super-strong guy who was annoyed was kind of scary. Umi gulped.

"Actually, I can fly," Gohan pointed at Umi, "and you would have believed me too if you had kept your eyes open the entire time we were in the air. Umi started to blush but smiled when a remark popped in her head.

"How did you know my eyes were closed huh? You would have had to been looking at me!" Umi smiled. Gohan blushed but shook it away and looked back at Umi. "If you can fly, prove it!" She asked crossing her arms in amusement. Gohan thought for a moment and smirked.

"Alright," before Umi knew it Gohan had scooped her up in his arms and walked outside the door. "I can prove it!" before Umi could protest Gohan took off into the air. Umi squealed and closed her eyes tightly. "Oh come on, open your eyes, I promise I won't drop you." Umi opened her eyes and looked down at the ground hundreds of feet below. She closed her arms tightly around his neck for the second time and looked up into his face as he looked back at her in amusement.

"You...you really weren't kidding!" Umi stuttered as she looked at the ground below. Gohan smiled.

"Nope! The view is really awesome up here, you can see a lot of things. I'll show you if your up for it?" Umi turned her head to Gohan and smiled.

"Alright, just don't drop me ok?" The two spent the day flying around visiting different places in the world. Umi had finally gotten used to the idea of flying and was much more comfortable being carried around Gohan. It was around 5:00 PM when the two were flying around in the United States looking at the tall skyscrapers. "Gohan, you've been carrying me around all day, are you sure you're not tired." Gohan laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all, but we can land if you want too." Gohan landed on top of an extremely tall building and gently set Umi down. Umi's legs were wobbly from hardly using them all day. She started to fall over the edge of the building but thankfully Gohan pulled her back to him. "Sorry about that," he said quietly as he looked down at her. The two were silent for a couple minutes when Umi finally spoke up.

"Flying is so much fun! Would you teach me how to?" Umi asked excitedly. Gohan looked skeptical for a moment.

"Flying isn't easy, it's a lot of work, oh, and the last person I taught how to fly turned into this major bitc-" he was cut off when Umi placed a hand on his bare arm and looked up at him.

"Gohan, please teach me how to fly." She whispered. Gohan's breath flew from his lungs as he stared into her eyes. They were even more amazing in the city lights as they sparkled like water does in sunlight. Gohan finally breathed when he realized that he could never say no.

"Ok," he agreed and smiled when he saw how happy she had become. "Oh, and another thing, I would like to apply a condition to this too." Umi looked thoughtfully at him and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You have to tell me how you learned how to do that magic stuff you did yesterday." Umi laughed.

"Ok! You have to tell me all about you too. I'm pretty sure normal people around here don't fly!" Gohan nodded and took her hand and shook it.

"Fair enough! It's a deal." The two laughed at their commitments. Umi looked at her watch and face faulted.

"Uh oh, it's 5:30, I have to be home by 6!" Umi exclaimed worriedly. Gohan rubbed his chin in thought and then looked at her amused.

"Not a problem!" he scooped Umi up once again. "Hold on tight! I'm going to have to fly much faster this time." Umi nodded and returned her arms around his neck. Gohan took off into the air in a flash. Umi was amazed at how fast he was going as her hair whipped everywhere around them. She looked at his face as he looked straight ahead. Determination was written all over his well structured face, but at the same time it didn't seem like it took any work for him to go this fast even though he had been flying all day long! The two arrived at Umi's house in 15 minutes. He landed right beside her front door and set her down on her feet.

"You're really good at this flying thing!" Umi laughed. Gohan smiled.

"Well, I've been doing it for a long time!" Gohan answered. He shuffled his feet a bit and then looked back at Umi. "When's a good time to start on 'flying' lessons?"

"Tomorrow is good for me! It's summer break now and my dad works and my mom usually volunteers at an animal shelter everyday." Umi explained.

"Ok then, I'll pick you up at 8 AM tomorrow." Gohan said. Umi looked at Gohan shocked.

"Wow, how come so early?" Gohan laughed at Umi's antics.

"Well, I told you it's a lot of hard work! You have to have discipline." Gohan explained. Umi agreed satisfied with the answer. "I'll see you tomorrow Umi!"

"Thanks for taking me flying today, it was fun!" Umi said smiling up at Gohan. Gohan waved goodbye and started walking down the sidewalk. "Oh...and Gohan?" Gohan turned around to look at her. She walked toward him and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his as Gohan responded by holding her to him as they kissed. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Thanks for saving my life Gohan." Umi jumped down and went inside leaving Gohan standing dumbfounded on the sidewalk. It took him a minute to realize that was a really good thing and he leaped in the air grinning as he made his way home.

Umi sighed happily as she skipped in the door. She looked on the bottom of the stairs and saw Mokona there standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. "Oh, quit acting like my parent Mokona!" Mokona put a paw to his mouth and pointed to her dad's office. Umi looked over and saw her dad reading the paper.

"Who are you talking to Umi?" He asked without looking up from the paper. Umi froze as a weird feeling washed over her. _I hope he didn't see Gohan and I!_ Umi gulped and stepped in the office.

"Oh, no one dad! You're home early..." Her dad said nothing when the phone rang. "I'll get that!" Umi ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello sweety! It's mom, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home tonight."_

"How come?" Umi asked curiously.

_"Your father and I are going to China for a business trip of his! I'll be sure to bring you a lot of gifts, don't worry! You'll be alright alone this week right? Your 17 now and we trust you honey!"_

"Wait, you're not coming home first? What about..." Before Umi could finish the line went dead. Umi slowly looked up and saw her father standing there with the phone line pulled out of the phone. "Why did you do that! I was talking to Mom, she said you two were going on vacation..." Umi frowned at the weird look he was giving her. "Dad?" she started backing up as he grinned sadistically.

"Oops," Umi's dad laughed as dropped the line and lunged at her. Umi dodged and ran out of the kitchen. 

"You're not my father!" Umi screamed as her 'father' went running after into the main entrance. 

"What was your first clue?" the imposter laughed as he swung a coat rack at her. Umi ducked once again and yelled as she hit the floor. She saw Mokona standing worriedly on the stairs.

"Mokona! Quickly! I need my glove!" Mokona didn't need to be told twice as he bounded up the stairs. Umi turned back to her attacker and dodged a blow from the coat rack once again. He dropped the weapon and slammed Umi into the wall pinning her there. Umi screamed in pain as she flailed and kicked against the force holding her there.

"Your magic won't help you now Magic Knight!" The evil man laughed and stepped back as some kind of force help Umi to the wall. "No one can save you now!" 

Gohan was almost home when he felt a strange energy back in Tokyo. He stopped in midair as he searched his brain from when he had felt the energy once before. His eyes widened when he remembered the man Umi had called "Ferio" from the day before. 

_**"I'm not through with you Magic Knight! I will KILL you!" **_ Gohan growled and turned back toward the buildings in Tokyo.

"NO!" Gohan blasted back toward the city fearing what he might find there. He landed in front of Umi's house and he could feel the dark energy grow stronger as he approached. Growling once again Gohan ignited into a SuperSaiyan and didn't take time to ring the door bell. Gohan ripped the door off it's hinges and looked into the house. A strange man with hair similar to Umi's was chasing Mokona around the room while Umi was struggling against some sort of invisible barrier holding to her to the wall.

"Give me that glove you blasted..." The man looked up to see an extremely pissed SuperSaiyan standing in the doorway. Umi shifted her eyes toward the doorway also and gasped.

"Gohan!" she yelled. Mokona took the opportunity to slip the jeweled glove onto Umi's hand. She freed herself from the wall and called for her escudo and held the sword in front of her. "Try that again you imposter!" The man who had taken the image of Umi's father looked behind him at Umi and turned around to face Gohan once again. Not changing his emotionless facial expression, Gohan stepped menacingly toward the man. Not wanting to face the angry SuperSaiyan Umi's 'father' turned around and lunged at Umi. Fortuately, Umi ducked just in time to cause the attacker to go flying into the wall. Gohan walked past Umi and picked up the man by his neck with his right hand. He slammed him against the wall and held him there where he was eye level with Gohan.

"Bad move," Gohan said with a snarl ripping through his voice. The man laughed as he started to fade away.

"I admit I can't defeat the both of you, but I will succeed in taking your life Magic Knight. Your on my list too Saiyan! HAHA!" With that the man disappeared for the second time. Gohan dropped his hand and turned around to look at Umi who was sitting on the floor. Her hair hid her face as she looked down at the floor. Gohan powered down but was still in SuperSaiyan form as he kneeled down beside her. He pushed the hair from her face and stared into her sad expression.

"I don't understand Gohan...why is the ones I care for most attacking me?" Umi asked as her eyes met with another pair of aqua-marine colored eyes. Gohan stroked her hair and pushed it back behind her shoulders.

"We'll find out, I promise," he said quietly. Umi smiled at him and noticed that his muscles were expanded because of the transformation and that hair was now blonde and his eyes were no longer brown but aqua-marine. 

"You're going to have to tell me how you change your hair color and beef up like that," She smiled trying to sound cheerful. Gohan pulled her into his embrace. 

_Magic Knight from another world..._ a voice echoed around the room. Gohan stood up still holding Umi protectively as he looked around for the stranger that had been attacking her for the past couple of days. 

"Clef?" Umi whispered. A strange light came from Mokona as an image of a purple haired, young looking man reflected from Mokona onto the damaged wall. Gohan glared suspiciously but was assured by Umi as he set her on the ground. Umi walked up to the image. "Oh Clef! I'm so glad to hear from you, weird things have been happening!" Umi tried to appear brave but she was really troubled by having to deal with these attacks without her magical mentor. Clef smiled at Umi warmly. Gohan felt a pang of jealously go through him as the man named "Clef" smiled at Umi.

"Umi," Clef began, "I believe an ancient enemy of Cephiro is after you on earth right now." Umi wiped her eyes and looked at Clef.

"Whatever it is, its posed as my father and Ferio too! Then it attacks me!" Umi explained. Clef could tell she was really troubled because she hadn't been sarcastic or her usual teasing self. 

"Umi, I believe this evil is a cavaliere...the cavalieri take the forms of things dearest to it's prey and try to attack it that way. You must beware of this evil!" Clef looked beyond Umi to see a tall strong-looking young man standing behind her. Emotion swept through his face as he looked back to Umi. "At least you have a friend to help you fight, be safe Umi, and be careful." With that Clef disappeared and Umi picked up Mokona who had his ears laying down in sympathy. Umi sighed and looked up at Gohan. He smiled at her.

"I won't let any evil get to you Umi, we'll defeat it." Umi smiled a little bit more confident this time.

"Thank You, Gohan."

Gohan had returned to his normal black-haired self as he stood in Umi's room and looked around. He looked down at Mokona who stood by Gohan's feet glaring at him. "Oh come on Mokona, I saved you guys today! Will you ever consider liking me?" Gohan asked exasperated. Mokona thought a minute and tapped his foot.

"Puu PuuuPu Pu." Gohan blinked but froze when he heard Umi's melodic laugh ring around the room. 

"He said he'll think about it." Gohan turned to her closet where her voice was coming from.

"How can you tell anything he's saying, he just says one word!" Mokona squealed again as Umi came out of her closet slinging a large bag over her shoulder.

"When you're around someone long enough, you can understand what they're trying to tell you, no matter what language they're speaking." Gohan looked at Umi smiling sweetly at him as she walked over to her dresser and continued packing.

_I wish I knew what you're trying to tell me._ Gohan thought. He quickly shook the thought out of his head as he looked back over to Umi.

"I think I'm ready to go now." Umi finished as she looked around her room. Gohan laughed.

"It's about time! We've been here for half an hour." Umi socked Gohan in the shoulder lightly. The two had decided it would be best that Umi and Mokona should stay at the Son residence until Umi's parents got home. Not to mention that Umi was scared out of her mind that a form changing monster was out to kill her, which made Gohan just as fearful for her safety.

"Oh wait! I forgot something!" Umi ran back over to her dresser as Gohan watched with amusement. Gohan heard a bunch of mumbled "Puu's" from Mokona that was obviously just meant for Gohan to hear. What surprised Gohan the most is what he heard in them.

_"If you hurt her I swear, I'll kill you!"_ Gohan looked surprised at the angry white bunny on the floor.

_I must be losing my mind! _Gohan thought as he looked at Umi skipping toward them with a full bag.

"I'm ready to go now, but I found the weirdest thing!" both Gohan and Mokona cringed at the word 'weird' but listened as she explained. She held up her friendship bracelet, but instead of one there was two of them. "I'm positive I only had one, but now I have the one I found under my bed and the one Trunks found!"

"That is pretty weird...oh well! The more you have the better right?" Gohan concluded as she slipped both bracelets over her wrist.

"Yeah I guess so, well, let's go!" Gohan nodded as he picked Umi up along with her bag and Mokona and flew outside the window shutting it behind him. After everything was secure the 3 left for the awaited Son residence...

***

Till Next Time...  
_Kochou-hime_


	5. I am

Alone On Earth

_^~The blue wonder's tale~^_

**Kochou-hime**

**All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners**

***

Umi ran her thumb along the rim of the coffee mug which once contained hot chocolate as she finished telling Gohan about her story. The three were sitting at the kitchen table in Gohan's house, Mokona was sitting contently in Umi's lap while Gohan stared at Umi in amazed curiosity as she told her story of being a Magic Knight. Umi sighed. "Well, that about leads up to today's issue, an evil shapeshifting cavaliere is after me now." Umi looked at the ground as her memories reminded her of how she ran off from her friends in such haste. In her perspective, chances were pretty slim that she would ever get to see them again. Mokona's ears flattened against his head as he watched her expression. Gohan noticed this and cleared his throat.

"I think you're a brave warrior Umi..." Umi lifted her head and looked at Gohan thoughtfully as he continued speaking, "especially with the princess...sometimes warriors have to do things that they don't enjoy...at all." Umi's expression went from thoughtful to shocked.

_He thinks that **I** am a brave fighter? He's the one that's saved me twice already. _After a couple of moments her shock was replaced with a sly smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right! I think you have a story to tell me now too!" Mokona seemed to agree with Umi as he nodded his head and looked at Gohan. He laughed at how much character Mokona had for a little white bunny-creature. 

"Yeah, I guess I do!" he looked at his watch, "we've been talking forever, it's 3 AM. My story is pretty long too, perhaps we can put it off till tomorrow?" Gohan got his reply from a tired yawn from Umi. "Alright, I'll be right back." Gohan stood up and left the kitchen. Umi looked down at Mokona who was sitting in her lap.

"What a day!" Umi breathed as Mokona agreed, "I hope we can defeat this enemy...if Clef cares so much why isn't here helping us fight this thing?" Umi sighed and looked out the window. 

"PuuPuuPu!" Mokona defended.

"Well, I guess it's possible that the passage way to Cephiro is blocked, but I hope I can get back to Cephiro... I have some friends to appologize to." Mokona smiled at her in his own unique way. Suddenly the two heard a strange sound coming from inside the house. Umi gasped and clutched Mokona like a teddy bear. "What was that!?" Mokona gasped for air as Umi looked around.

"Aw Gohan, why do I have to get up" complained a small voice. Umi peaked through the door way of the kitchen to see a small boy walking down the hall with Gohan right behind him. Umi set a gasping Mokona on the table and leaned over to see the two better. The small boy looked toward the kitchen only to see a girl with long blue hair looking back at him. His tired, squinted eyes suddenly went wide when he saw her. "AHHH! There's somebody in the kitchen! HE-" Umi fell back in her chair in surprise as Gohan clamped a hand over Goten's mouth and growled at him quietly.

"Shut Up! You'll wake up Mom and then we're both in hot water!" Gohan hissed. Goten nodded as Gohan removed his hand. "Go to my room and go back to sleep on the extra bed, we'll talk in the morning." Goten shrugged as his eyes became small and tired again as he bumped into several walls while walking to Gohan's room. Gohan shook his head as he walked in the kitchen. He noticed Mokona staring at him from the table, he looked down and saw Umi looking up at him from the floor.

"Hi." she squeaked. Gohan laughed and stood her up on her feet. 

"You really need to get to sleep!" Gohan led the Umi to Goten's room as Mokona followed close behind. He set Umi's bag on the ground by the bed as Umi gave him a thankful smile. Gohan smiled back.

"Thanks for saving me today...again!" Gohan put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Well, you know, it's in the job description and all...Not that I wouldn't have done it anyway!...uh" Gohan rambled. Umi laughed at his explanation as Gohan joined in also. Before they realized it the two were lost in each other's eyes. Their eyes began to close half-lidded just as Gohan unconsciously leaned in to kiss her goodnight a white fluff ball jumped into Umi's arms. Gohan quickly backed away about 3 feet while receiving a cold glare from Mokona. "Well, uh, goodnight Umi!" Gohan waved. He walked out the door and was going toward his room when he heard her say:

"I'll have to ask you about that kiss tomorrow..." Gohan paled as he zipped into his room and shut the door. Umi smiled as she shut the door and flopped down onto the bed along with Mokona. "Tomorrow's a new day Mokona! Sleep well." Mokona nodded and the two drifted into dreamland...

Hikaru let out an exasperated sigh as she sat down on the floor with her in her hands. "How can I just sit her while Umi is in danger! Or even worse!" Caldina kneeled down beside Hikaru and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't you worry now little Missy! Umi's a strong girl - always has been and always will be. She's just fine, especially with Mokona helping her along!" Hikaru looked at Caldina and smiled. 

"I just wish I could be assured that she's ok!" Fuu nodded agreeing with Hikaru. Ascot looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. He thought about his feelings for Umi which was unknown to everyone but Caldina. She gave Ascot a reassuring smile when Clef caught everyone's attention when he entered the room.

"I just spoke with Umi...she's ok. I explained to her the situation." Clef told the small crowd in the castle from the stairs. The whole lot rushed up to him bombarding him with questions until Clef just about lost his mind. "One at a time please!" Hikaru was the first to speak up.

"How is she fighting this evil alone? Has it attacked yet?" She asked concerned. Concern passed quickly through Clef's face as it was yet again replaced by his professional unreadable expression. It was unnoticed to everyone except the always feelings observant Caldina...

"She is not fighting alone, a young man is helping her, I believe he is a Saiyan." Clef explained. The room fell silent with confusion written across their faces.

"Saiyan huh? I've heard stories bout' them. Aren't they supposed to be mean or somethin'? Caldina asked. 

"Saiyans were a super strong and destructive race who were known for purging planets of life and selling them to others," Lafarga, the known military expert, explained as he walked into the room along with Ferio and Lantis. "It was my belief that they were no more." Clef nodded to the new arrivals.

"Yes, Perhaps a few of the Saiyan's survived. If Umi's new friend was raised among humans it's quite possible he has no evil intentions in him. As for being destructive...I believe the counter point is that Saiyans are extremely protective of ones they care for." Clef explained to the shocked crowd. Lafarga nodded confirming Clef's statement. Hikaru looked at Clef.

"Ones they care for? Does this mean that Umi has a boyfriend!?" Hikaru said excitedly, "she's always wanted one I'm so happy for her!" Clef nodded solemnly.

"That may very well be the case, hopefully he will be able to help her fight to the best of his ability. The Magic Knights are strongest when together, hopefully another fighter will be able to fill the void in strength that is offered by Hikaru and Fuu." Clef said as he turned away from the group. The entire group talked amongst each other excitedly about the news. Caldina looked around and noticed that Ascot had disappeared, she looked back to the stairs and noticed Clef's retreating form as well. She turned to Lafarga who was the sole other that had noticed the exit of the two. She placed a hand on his arm as he looked down to her.

"Hun, I think we may have a problem here." She said. He nodded and looked away from her to the others who were discussing what they had heard.

"Indeed."

Light penetrated from the blinds and shone onto Umi's closed eyes. She squinted them attempting to catch a few more moments of sleep but eventually gave up and opened her eyes up to the bright beams of the day. She greeted the new day with a yawn as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She heard a rustling at the foot of the bed as her eyes fell onto an anxious Mokona jumping up and down. Umi shielded her eyes from the light as she looked across the room to the digital clock sitting on the dresser. "Mokona! It's only 7:30, how in the world can you have so much energy!?" Mokona squealed happily and leapt at Umi in such an angle that caused her to panic and fall from the bed. Thump! "MOKONA! OW!" Umi lay on the ground tangled in blankets while rubbing her head, "that hurt!" The door swung open and Umi looked up from the ground and looked into the face of a small boy with black hair and dressed in an orange jumpsuit/uniform. If she remembered correctly, his name must be Goten.

"MOM! I think she DIED!" Goten screeched as a woman with jet black hair pulled back into a bun and dressed in a Chinese style dress came running into the room with a frying pan in hand. Her eyes watered and her lower lip trembled as she looked at Umi who was now sitting up and flattening down her hair which was once before sprawled across the floor.

"It's you...you're so beautiful! Oh honey are you alright? I'm ChiChi!" Goten and Gohan's mother said rushing over to Umi and giving her a big hug. Umi pulled back and smiled at the woman.

"I'm Umi! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Umi smiled and ran a hand through her now clean and silky long blue hair. She was now dressed in a black fitted T-shirt as well as her favorite blue skirt. The Son's household didn't have the modern conveniences that was found in her house but she managed. They didn't have indoor plumbing which meant she had to bathe outside which she didn't mind too much because of the warm weather and the nice day. The household didn't have a good enough electricity circuit to support Umi's hair dryer but Goten assisted by drying her hair with what he called 'ki', much like the blasts Gohan had used to pummel the cavaliere, but of course a lot gentler. Umi found it quite interesting how Goten could use his powers, and truthfully it was a lot more convenient to dry her hair that way then take 30 minutes with the hair dryer. "Thanks a lot Goten!" the young boy smiled at her from across the room and followed her along with Mokona into the kitchen. It was around 8:30 now and ChiChi was finishing up cooking breakfast. Umi's eyes widened as she saw just how much food ChiChi had cooked. Traditional breakfast food lined the counter, but about ten times more of the amount that a normal small family would consume. Along with the traditional food there was various dinner foods such as chicken, turkey, and roast that complimented the gigantic feast. Umi looked down at her feet and noticed Mokona and Goten gaping with their mouths watering from the wonderful smell of the food. She looked back over to ChiChi who was having trouble carrying all the food to the table. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me Miss Son, do you need some assistance." ChiChi smiled gratefully as Umi grabbed a few plates of food and set them on the table. 

"Thank you dear, but please, call me ChiChi!" Umi smiled and nodded as she continued to help. ChiChi eventually shooed Mokona and Goten out of the kitchen because of her suspicions that they would gobble down all the food before anyone had a fair chance to fight over it.

"Are we expecting more company ChiChi?" Umi asked as she continued to put food on the large kitchen table. ChiChi smiled as she finished and put her hands on her hips.

"You may think so, but you'll change your mind when you see how this family eats! They sure are growing boys." Umi laughed at ChiChi's comment but was still skeptical that her sons who had no more then an ounce of fat on their bodies could consume this much food. "Why don't you go fetch Gohan dear, he should be right outside." At the mention of his name is seemed as if butterflies broke into a flight frenzy in her stomach. She smiled confidently covering up her nervousness on the inside as she walked out the door.

"I'll be back in a sec. ChiChi!" Umi marched outside looking for Gohan as ChiChi grinned at her handiwork. She then grabbed a frying pan and guarded the table keeping her eyes peeled for her sneaky youngest son and his brand new partner in crime...

Goten and Mokona peaked through the key hole and looked at ChiChi holding a frying pan menacingly in her right hand. Goten frowned and sat on the ground crossing his arms as Mokona looked at him curiously. "Why does she always do this to me! I'm wasting away with hunger." Goten leaned back dramatically putting a hand to his forehead. Mokona made a small squeak which caused Goten to sit back up and look at him. "What are you anyway? Some kind of bunny or somethin'?" Mokona narrowed his eyes and squealed.

"PUU!" Goten blinked at Mokona several times. He narrowed his eyes skeptically and looked at the annoyed marshmallow like creature.

"Poo?" Goten snickered, "You're, POO?" Goten broke out into a howling laughter and rolled around on the floor. Mokona who didn't find the boy's comment funny one bit opened his mouth as wide as possible in order to scare Goten as he did Trunks. Instead of being scared Goten stopped laughing and stared in wonderment. "Wow! You have a really big mouth." Mokona narrowed his eyes, "I could still eat more then you though!" Goten challenged. Mokona closed his mouth and shook his head slowly. "Wanna bet?" Mokona squeaked and agreed.

"PUU!"

Umi became more nervous the more she looked for Gohan and couldn't find him. She sighed telling herself to keep her cool as she continued to look. She heard a sound around the back of the quaint house as she made her way over there. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw what was there. Gohan was punching and kicking an invisible opponent rapidly, almost too fast for Umi to see. Not only did it yet again reveal how strong he was but there was also the fact that he was lacking a shirt. Umi blinked as she watched this incredible guy she had only met a couple of days before beat the hell out of the air itself in only baggy black training pants and no shirt. _I knew he was built...but OH MY... _Umi shook her head and cleared her throat. Gohan stopped immediately and turned to her noticing her approaching for the first time. Her hair highlighted her figure in the sunlight and Gohan couldn't help but notice how well fitted her shirt and and short but decent skirt looked on her. "Hey Gohan! Your mom sent me out here to tell you that breakfast is ready!" Umi declared playing an act of perfect confidence. Gohan stared at her a couple of seconds before replying.

"Oh, hey Umi! Thanks for coming out here, wait up! I'll walk back with you." He grabbed his dark blue T-shirt and pulled it over his head as he jogged over to Umi and walked back with her to the house. Umi looked over at him and noticed that he walked calmly beside her giving no indication that he had just finished with a rapid workout. She wondered how it was possible for someone to not be out of breath from that, let alone not even break a sweat! Her thoughts were broken as the two entered the kitchen and was greeted by the warm smile of Gohan's mother.

"C'mon and get it boys!" Mokona and Goten almost broke down the door as they rushed to the table and started gobbling down food. Umi turned to say something about the two to Gohan but was really surprised when she noticed Gohan was no longer beside her but instead gobbling down food along with Mokona and Goten. She watched in surprise/horror as all the food ChiChi had slaved over to make was disappearing in seconds. ChiChi was smiling and handed Umi a plate with food on it. "I'm always prepared for these things, I told you they sure do eat a lot!" Umi smiled and joined ChiChi at the counter to eat. "It's safer to eat up here...do you cook dear?" Umi nodded and finished chewing a mouthful of eggs before she spoke.

"It's one of my specialties actually!" Umi replied as she went back to eating. ChiChi smiled mischievously. 

"Good...I'm sure that will make your future husband very happy." Umi nodded not taking the hint from ChiChi's comment as ChiChi envisioned planning Umi's and Gohan's wedding. Fifteen minutes later all of the food that had been cooked this morning had disappeared and replaced by a lot of dirty plates.

"I can't believe you beat the _both _of us..." Goten said as he and Mokona glared annoyingly at Gohan from across the table. Gohan laughed and stood up taking his dirty plates to the sink.

"Well, I am about three times your size!" Mokona and Goten grumbled at Gohan's comment. Umi was already helping ChiChi wash dishes when Gohan came beside her and washed his also. What seemed would take along time to clean took Gohan only a couple of minutes.

"Wow, you're really good at that!" Umi said smiling at Gohan. He put his dishes away and looked down at her amusingly. 

"You get used to it!" when the kitchen was clean he turned to her and smiled. "So what now? Ready to learn how to fly soon?" Umi shook her head.

"Not yet, I believe you have a story to tell!" Gohan nodded and led her outside.

"It's really nice out right now, is it ok to talk out here?" Umi nodded as the two took a short stroll across the grassy knoll before picking a good place to sit down. "Where's your little spy? Did he decide not to chaperone this time?" Umi laughed and looked at Gohan who was leaning back on his elbows. 

"I think he's getting along with Goten pretty well! Which is pretty weird, he doesn't get along with new people well. He annoyed the hell out of me when I first had to be around him." Gohan laughed along with Umi. The quieted down for a moment as Gohan looked up at her thoughtfully. "So, what about you? what's your story?" Umi asked.

"Well, I guess it all started when I was five years old..." Gohan told Umi about when his dad first found out he was a Saiyan from his older brother who had visited earth intending to take it over. He explained to her how he was kidnapped by his uncle and how his dad had died while he and Piccolo took out his uncle Radditz for good. He explained being trained by Piccolo in isolation for a year while his dad was being wished to life with things called 'dragon balls' and fighting the Saiyans Vegeta (Trunks' father) and his henchmen Nappa. Umi laughed about his journey to Namek and shuddered when he talked about the horrible Frieza. He told her about how his dad had become a Super Saiyan and how Gohan too had achieved it when they had to fight the androids and cell. She was brought to tears when he had explained how he had caused his father's death when he had become too cocky when fighting Cell that he had toyed with him instead of killing him quickly.

"Oh Gohan...I'm sorry, but it's not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes, and it sounds like being a Super Saiyan is hard to control." _That must be why he kissed me the other day..._ Gohan smiled sadly at her and looked up at the sky.

"I'm just angry that we won't be able to wish him back with the dragon balls anymore." Gohan sighed. Umi placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her from where he lean back on the grass.

"I don't know how...but I'm positive that he's going to be back here someday, besides, I have to meet him!" Gohan smiled at her.

"This is weird...I don't it's impossible, but I believe you." Gohan said to her quietly. Umi smirked and sat back on her elbows smugly. 

"That because, I know **everything!**" Gohan laughed and before she knew it he was tickling her like crazy as she rolled around on the grass laughing. Gohan collapsed in a fit of laughter when she crawled on top of him and attempted her own tickle attack. The two stopped laughing when they noticed the position they were in. But instead of blushing this time they leaned into kiss each other once again when a protesting screech came from behind.

"PUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi turned around as Gohan looked over shoulder to see a crazed Mokona waving his arms wildly. The two sprang about a foot away from each other as the small white creature threw a fit. Gohan felt a strange power from the marshmallow. 

_It's almost evil, he must really be pissed!_ They watched him as he slowly began to calm down. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a couple of minutes their laughter was interuppted when a _**tall**_ green man landed in front of them. "Oh hey Piccolo! This is Umi!" Umi waved and Piccolo nodded but kept his arms crossed. He then turned his glare back to Gohan. Gohan gulped. "Oops...we were supposed to spar today." Piccolo nodded.

"Expect your ass to get kicked for forgetting kid." Piccolo bellowed. Gohan smirked.

"Hey Umi, I'll see you tonight." He stood up and both he and Piccolo blasted into the air. Umi sighed happily as she waved goodbye. She looked over at Mokona who was practically steaming out of his ears.

"Oh c'mon Mokona, I'm a big girl now!" Umi stood up and started on the short walk home as Mokona slowly hopped behind her. It's too bad she couldn't see his eyes...they were glowing red.

***

**Till Next Time  
**_Kochou-hime_


	6. The imposter

Alone On Earth

_^~The blue wonder's tale~^_

**Kochou-hime**

**All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners**

***

Blaring sounds of explosions erupted from a small tree-crowded forest on the outskirts of Satan City. The sight and sound of trees snapping in two separate pieces made the creatures of the forest cringe as they fled deeper into the woodland. Gohan slammed into a tree splitting it in two before he gained his balance and charged his attacker. Piccolo dodged easily as Gohan aimed his attacks recklessly toward the tall green alien. Grabbing the teenaged boy's flying fists, Piccolo tossed Gohan out of the woods and onto a grassy plain just outside of it. Without hesitation, he quickly stood up and prepared to launch his own attack when Piccolo held up his hand indicating a halt. "You're not concentrating Gohan! You made many mistakes while we were sparring. What in the hell is your problem?" Piccolo demanded. Gohan stood confused as his hands dropped to his sides. 

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about Piccolo. There is no problem!" Gohan argued. He moved to charge Piccolo when the green man again initiated a halt. 

"You're not telling me everything Gohan, I can sense it. Who exactly was that girl you were with earlier?" Piccolo asked suspiciously. Gohan sighed and relaxed. 

"Well, there's no hiding anything from you Piccolo! It's a long story...it all started when..." Gohan began as Piccolo crossed his arms and listened intently to Gohan's story. 

Umi chatted happily with Mokona as she hiked back to the Son's house. Mokona followed closely behind as Umi babbled about nonsense and other things. "This is a really long walk...it was a lot shorter when we came here with Gohan. I hope flying will be fun! Gohan said it was really hard...I hope I can still do it! Maybe you can learn to fly too Mokona!" Umi turned around and saw Mokona standing about three feet behind her. "You're not talking to much Mokona...are you sick?" Mokona shook his head and turned his back to Umi as he faced the opposite direction. Umi approached the small white rabbit and looked down at him. "Do you see something? It's not the cavaliere is it!?" Umi asked worriedly. She sighed with relief as Mokona shook his head once again. "We better get going then!" Umi turned to leave when a strange green light flashed in her eyes. She turned back to Mokona and gasped. "Mokona! You're glowing green!" Mokona continued to glow even brighter, but to her horrifying surprise, he also started growing... He grew bigger and taller until he was like a giant towering over a small blue haired kitten. Umi put her hands on her hips and glared up at Mokona. "Mokona! Quit goofing around and be small again, you're going to make a scene!" A loud rumble filled the air as the now giant Mokona laughed maniacally. Umi slowly backed up, "You're not..." 

"How long did it take you to figure out? Magic Knight!" Umi screamed and leaped out of the way as a giant rabbit-like foot came down on the spot where she once stood. Umi ran like mad for her life as she could hear a giant following behind her. "You can run little Magic Knight, but you can never escape from me! HAHAHA!" She hid in a grove of trees as she watched cautiously from her hiding spot as the cavaliere gobbled up several bushes trying to find her. 

_Well, there's only one way to escape this! _Umi thought. Within seconds Umi had whisked on her armor and retrieved her sword from her jeweled glove. It was just in time too, because the monster Mokona had just ripped the trees hiding her, from out of the ground. Umi pulled her sword in front of her and stared bravely at the giant marshmallow rabbit. "Prepare to be defeated once in for all cavaliere! You won't trick me ever again!" She swung her sword at a leg of the beast but had to quickly leap away when the monster leaned down and tried to grab her with his opened mouth. 

"Come now Magic Knight, give up now and I will make your death quick!" The cavaliere announced as he tried to gobble her up once again. Umi refused to be defeated so easily; she pulled back her sword and called upon her powerful attack. 

"Water Dragon!" The attack hit he beast head on as he howled in pain. After a couple moments the sound was replaced by a howling laughter. 

"That pinched Magic Knight!" The Mokona beast laughed as he tried to stomp on her once again. Umi slashed her sword at his giant feet and kept backing up in order to keep from being stepped on or consumed by the huge monster. This continued for some time until she slammed into something hard. Umi glanced behind her and noticed she had been backed into the mountainside. The monster that loomed above her laughed so loudly that it shook the mountains. "Say goodbye Magic Knight!" The Mokona beast dropped his head down with his mouth open wide over Umi. She closed her eyes and swung her sword but was surprised that she had hit nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes just in time to see the beast howling and covering his right eye. "Stupid Saiyan!" Umi turned her head to the right to see a short boy with glowing gold hair along with a much smaller and pleasant looking Mokona right beside him. 

"We're here for the rescue!" The small golden boy announced raising his fist into the air. 

"PuuPuu PUUUUUU!" Mokona announced heroically as well. They waited for Umi's reaction. Umi stared at the two mouth agape. Her eyes widened as she pointed at the boy. 

"Gohan....YOU SHRUNK!" She screeched. Both Goten and Mokona became annoyed but snapped out of it when a giant foot came down between them. 

"Stupid meddlers! I can't see very well now...DIE!" Goten and Mokona scattered as a the beast went into a stomping rampage. Umi tightened the grip on her sword and looked determinedly at the giant beast trying to stomp on her friends. She closed her eyes can could feel her power and strength through Selece well up inside of her. 

"I will not...I won't let you hurt my friends!" She screamed. As if some kind of magic had taken hold of her soul, she leapt into the air heaving her sword above her head. Just as the Mokona beast dropped down to take a bite out of Goten, Umi's sword came crashing down onto the jewel on it's forehead. The beast fell back and screamed in agony. The three watched on in amazement and fear as the beast dissipated into a cloud of swirling green smoke. The smoke spun in circles as two piercing neon green eyes took form it's center. 

"Magic Knight...you shall never defeat me." The three gasped in fear as the a booming voice followed by an echo spoke to them from the cloud-like creature. "I can be anything, I **am** everything. You will never escape me legendary magic knight, your power will be mine!" Umi, Mokona, and Gohan began to back up as the cloud started to take another form. "I can even become..." the loud voice of the cavaliere ascended into one that was softer and more feminine but still filled with venom. "YOU!" The shape-stealing being announced as in front of the three stood a perfect replica of Umi with a sneer on her face. "Now, die!" screamed the cavaliere as she leapt into the air preparing to attack the victims below... 

Piccolo raised an eye ridge at Gohan as he put his hands down signaling that he had finished his story. "Now, you're telling me that this girl you ran into a week ago is a 'Magic Knight' from some place I've never heard of-" 

"Cephiro." Gohan corrected as Piccolo rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, and that she has magical powers and an annoying white bunny who can fix things." 

"Well, he fixed the walls and the things we broke after the fight in Umi's house..." Gohan added shepishly. 

"And now...a shape shifting evil 'cavaliere' is trying to kill her and you have promised to help her defeat it." Piccolo finished as he looked down at Gohan. 

"Yeah, so, what do you think?" Piccolo re-crossed his arms and looked away from Gohan closing his eyes. Gohan seemed to be confused but looked confident when Piccolo turned back toward him. 

"Where do I sign up to fight this thing?" Piccolo asked with a bit of dry humor. Gohan smirked at his mentor. Piccolo opened his mouth to say something else but got a look of horror on his face and turned to the west. "Gohan, did you feel that!?" Gohan looked confused yet again but felt a twinge and also turned toward the west. "It almost feels like...two identical powers, but that isn't possible!" Gohan narrowed his eyes toward the west and looked shocked when he realized what he felt. 

"Piccolo! That's what Umi's power feels like!" Gohan blasted into the air quickly followed by Piccolo. The two flew toward the two seemingly identical powers as Piccolo struggled to keep up with Gohan. He flew up far enough to see the look of intensity written across Gohan's face. 

_I haven't seen such determination on the boy's face since he faced Cell..._ Piccolo thought. After realizing what was happening Piccolo's mouth gaped as he continued to struggle to keep up with him. Although the proud Namekian would never admit it; Piccolo became afraid. 

"AH!!" Umi screamed as she lifted her sword and threw the copy-catter away from her. The cavaliere/Umi landed on her feet and spun her sword around pointing it back at Umi. 

"You'll have to do better than that! Remember, I can do anything _you _can do!" The evil Umi laughed and put her hand out in front of her. "Sapphire Whirl Wind!" Umi gasped at her own attack and stuck her own hand out launching the same attack back at her evil counterpart. The two winds collided causing both parties to fall backwards. Unfortunately for Umi, she fell back into the mountain. Umi's stood up and looked around for the cavaliere dizzily. She found her when a she received a hard kick from the side and fell to the ground. "We end this now Magic Knight!" The cavaliere's hand began to glow but was cut short when she received a punch in the stomach. 

Goten launched his powerful little fist into the cavaliere's gut "HI YAH!" The evil Umi stumbled back wrapping her arms around herself. 

"You stupid brat!" painstakingly, the imposter launched a water dragon at Goten knocking him into a rock. Mokona jumped onto the enemy's arm and began to bite it when he was flung into Goten who was knocked out cold against the rock. "Well now Magic Knight, looks like you're on your own now!" The cavaliere turned around to finish Umi off but was surprised when she was already up and attacking. The two became entangled in a sword battle as the sound of swords clanging together filled the mountain range. 

"You may look like me," Umi snapped as she attempted to pin the opposing sword to her enemy. "But, you can't fight like me!" The cavaliere growled and leapt back from Umi's sword assault while wiping the blood away from her mouth. 

"You soon shall see how wrong you are!" The cavaliere sneered as she jumped back into the fight. The two were so busy fighting that they failed to notice that two new visitors had arrived. 

Gohan stood on the grassy plain surrounded by a crackling yellow aura with his fists clenched. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred but were quickly replaced by confused concern. Piccolo landed behind Gohan seconds later and looked on at the scene as well. Two girls, both spitting images of Umi were spinning around in an intense fight of the swords. Gohan's eyes shifted from one to the other as his brain tried to process what was going on. It was hard to do in Super Saiyan form because all he could think about is fighting. "This explains why there are two identical powers." Piccolo commented dryly as he watched the fight. Gohan closed his eyes tightly and growled while tightening his fists. One of the blue haired girls fell to the ground as her sword went flying out of her hands. She looked up at the other in fear as the one of the Umi's held the sword pointing at her neck. "You may want to make a decision Gohan..." Gohan looked up to see the two girls. Gohan's power skyrocketed catching the attention of every single living thing around. Piccolo's eyes widened as it seemed Gohan would explode from frustration. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" he demanded to life itself as everything became quiet. Both of the girls looked froze and looked fearfully toward Gohan. Piccolo gained his composure and looked calmly down at Gohan. 

"Unless Umi has a twin, odds are that one of them are the shape shifter." Gohan looked from Piccolo to looking menacingly at the two girls. Both of them gaped out of fear as they were at loss of words. The one being held to sword point spoke first. 

"Gohan! It's me Umi, please help! The cavaliere is trying to kill me!!" concern flashed through Gohan's eyes as he moved to make his move but stopped as a hand clamped on his shoulder. 

"Gohan, she could be lying...we don't know which one is the imposter." Gohan nodded as he concentrated at the two who were still frozen in fear. 

"They're both...the same! I can't tell a difference!" Everyone stood in dead lock when Goten (who had woken up) came running up to Piccolo. 

"Hey Mr. Piccolo, I found this sword!" Piccolo looked skeptically at Goten as he held up the sword to him. Gohan looked at Goten as a memory surged through his mind. _Saiyaman picked up Umi's sword and was surprised when it turned into water and reformed perfectly on the ground. Umi laughed sweetly as she picked up the sword. "The sword is made out of escudo, no one else can use it!" _Gohan smirked as he started making his way to the two girls. "I don't need a stupid sword Goten!" Piccolo said as he looked up to see Gohan walking toward the two girls. "WHAT is HE DOING?" Goten shrugged as he watched what was going on. Gohan pointed his hand at them as the one still standing fell back also. A blast emerged flying at the Umi who had been held at sword point. Growling, she disappeared just as the blast slammed into the mountainside. The genuine Umi shook from fear as she saw empty space where a piece of the mountain once sat. She slowly turned to Gohan who had returned to his normal form. He approached her and looked at her gaping up at him from the ground. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. Umi stared at him unbelievably as she cleared her throat to speak. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

The party of four (minus Piccolo who needed some extra mediating time) decided to take the short walk home back to the Son residence. Goten and Mokona chatted walking toward the front while Umi and Gohan hung toward the back. Umi walked at least a foot apart from Gohan while watching him cautiously through the corner of her eye. Gohan, sensing her tension, kept his distance and his mouth shut. When they arrived home Mokona and Goten bounded into the house looking for food when Gohan stopped Umi before she walked into the house. "About today...I would never-" 

"How did you know that the girl you almost blew up today wasn't me?" Umi asked looking up at Gohan as fear swept quickly on and off of her face. Gohan frowned at her expression but looked at her seriously. 

"Goten picked up her sword, you told me once that only you can hold your sword." Umi blinked thoughtfully and smiled slightly. 

"You remembered..." she whispered. Gohan nodded. 

"I would never...hurt you. I promise, we'll defeat this shape shifting-" Gohan was cut off when Umi grabbed his hand. He looked at her glittering eyes as they filled with happiness. 

"I trust you." Gohan smiled down at her. The two walked inside for some well deserved dinner. Umi stopped at the doorway as Gohan rushed to the table and looked up at the sky. "Wherever you are...imposter...you won't fool me again. I will defeat you!" 


	7. learn to fly

Alone on Earth

__

^~ The blue wonder's tale~^  


****

Kochou-hime

All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners

__

"C'mon Umi! Come swimming with us out in the courtyard!" Hikaru yelled playfully to her blue-haired friend

Umi giggled and ran after her friends Hikaru and Fuu and performed an artfully perfect dive into the pond. The girls splashed each other enjoying the carefree life of a much more peaceful Cephiro. The three met each other at the center of the pond and smiled warmly at one another.

"Friends forever!" Hikaru declared happily as the other girls giggled and agreed.

Umi opened her eyes and frowned at the distant memory. 'I shouldn't have left on such bad terms and with such haste' she thought solemnly, 'I only wish I could see their smiling faces and be with them just one more time.' She sat up in bed and stood by the window thinking of her other companions she left in Cephiro as well.

__

"Now Umi," Umi turned around to face Clef. She had made her decision that she must return to Tokyo and it was the night before her departure. Her two Magic Knight companions had spent the remainder of the evening with their lovers Lantis and Prince Ferio, which left her alone to spend time with Clef and the rest of her friends who had recently departed to bed.

"Yes Clef?" Umi had asked hopefully with the desire for a declaration of caring in her eyes.

"Um…" Clef blushed and turned away from her, "be careful on earth and if you ever need any help with your fencing skills you know where to go." With that he was gone leaving Umi alone in the banquet hall.

Umi sighed and stood up being careful not to wake the snoring Mokona who was bound to throw a fit if awoken at such an hour in the morning. She combed her beautiful blue hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail and changed into a suitable workout suit. When Umi had left Cephiro she had been heartbroken that Clef said nothing about the close relationship they shared, while they were together. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she thought of Gohan, it felt almost as if she had healed the pain of being overlooked. Her daydreaming was quickly interrupted, however, when a pillow came flying hitting her in the back of the head. Umi whirled around only to see a very grumpy and ruffled Mokona sitting at the foot of the bed. "Mokona!" she hissed which caused a rapid fire of the rest of the pillows in the room being chucked at Umi. "Mokona! Go back to sleep you don't have to get up now." Mokona whimpered and jumped from the bed holding onto Umi's leg. Umi smiled and kneeled down to Mokona who was actually being sweet for once. "Now Mokona, I'm going to go learn to fly with Gohan, he'll protect me from that stupid cavaliere, ok?" Mokona seemed satisfied and fell back asleep on the bed. 'Wow, he's sweet when he's sleepy,' Umi thought as she walked out the door.

She walked out the back door of Son household and rubbed her bare arms. It was quite chilly in the morning even in the summer months. The grass was layered with a fresh layer of dew and about 10 yards away from the small house sat Gohan quietly mediating on the grass. She silently walked toward him amazed by his tranquility. He was such an interesting person to her because she had seen him in a state of ultimate anger and power and it amazed her to see the powerful being so peaceful on a brisk morning. She looked down at her bracelets, 'Maybe I accidentally have one that belongs to the girls' she sighed, 'I promise I will return to Cephiro and see you two again.' As she got near Gohan stood up expectantly and turned to face her with a genuine smile.

"Wow! I can't believe you got up so early. I'm glad to see you're excited about learning to fly." He grinned, which caused her to blush and smile back.

'How can he be so cute?' Umi thought to herself. Gohan rubbed his hands together and looked around as if he was testing the air conditions.

"Everything looks good to go, but I think we'll be bugged too much here by a certain younger sibling and little rabbit, but I know the perfect place to go!" Gohan scooped Umi up and with a yelp of surprise from Umi; the two took off to where Gohan was trained by his mentor Piccolo many years ago. They landed on moderately high mountain cliff with lots of vegetation surrounding the cave that sat on top. Gohan instructed Umi to sit down facing him in a meditation position.

The two sat there, while Umi concentrated on Gohan's instructions. She tried to focus on her inner life force, which Gohan had called "Ki." She was supposed to use this power to lift and propel herself off of the ground but she had been concentrating for several hours and still nothing had happened. "Gohan!" Umi whined as her eyes flew open, "I'm so bad at this, I'm so sorry for wasting your time!" Gohan just smiled at her concerned face and became very reassuring.

"It just takes time Umi, you're doing great!" Gohan said as he looked up to see Piccolo arrive. Gohan was suspicious at first because of the cavaliere threat but sensed good in Piccolo and dismissed the idea of an imposter.

"Gohan, have you not learned anything?" Piccolo grinned causing Umi to turn around and face him "the real way to teach someone to fly is like so!" and before Gohan could react Piccolo had quickly lifted Umi by the waist and tossed her off the extremely steep cliff. Gohan leaped up as Umi was screaming bloody murder.

"Concentrate on your ki Umi!" Gohan yelled at Umi. Umi was panicking but heard the reoccurring voice of Clef in her head. _Umi, believe in yourself! The power is in you! _Umi shut her eyes and concentrated on her life force and miraculously stopped falling. She opened her eyes only to find herself hovering inches from Gohan who was waiting on the ground to catch her if she should fall. She whimpered softly but became confused when she saw a mischievous smirk creep onto Gohan's face. "You did it Umi! You're flying!" Umi slowly let herself fall into Gohan's arms and looked at him incredulously. "Are you alright?" Gohan asked after a couple of moments. She swallowed hard.

"I can't believe I just got thrown off a cliff!" Gohan turned to Piccolo who was standing near by and looked at him with a death glare that promised an ass whooping later.

Piccolo grinned, 'Looks like today's sparring session will be lots of fun!

Umi and Gohan spent the rest of the day flying together and occasionally stopping for a meal at the Son household. The feeling of flying on her own was amazing to Umi who was becoming bolder and started flying higher and faster. She watched with amazement as Gohan did spins and flips in the air. It was obvious that he had been flying for a very long time. In the evening the two landed and walked toward the house together laughing and talking. ChiChi secretly smiled at the two approaching from the window and laughed silently to herself. When the couple arrived at the door Mokona and Gohan were both standing with their arms behind their backs whistling innocently. "And just what are you two up to?" Umi asked teasingly with her hands on her hips. Mokona and Goten looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"This!" Goten shouted and without warning the two pulled out a ton of water balloons and started chucking them at Gohan and Umi. They both screamed and tried to run but in a couple minutes there was an all out water fight in the front yard. Piccolo watched from a distant tree and shook his head.

"Kids" he muttered under his breath. He turned to leave but took a second look at Umi who was running around the yard chasing Mokona with a bucket of water. 'There's a greater power to her' he thought to himself, 'I have a feeling we'll all be surprised when a real battle arises' and with that the great green warrior disappeared into the wilderness.

The four youths scarfed down dinner, with the exception of Umi who was raised with exquisite table etiquette. After Umi had taken a warm bath and talked Goten into drying her hair she sat on the step outside the door and gazed up at the stars. She found the planet of Cephiro and watched it lovingly as it twinkled in the sky. Umi heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Gohan with a blanket under his arm. They both blushed at the sight of each other. "I thought you might be cold," he stammered as he offered her the blanket. She accepted it gratefully and as he turned to leave she laid a gentle hand on his calve to stop him.

"I'd love to have some company," she smiled sweetly, "especially when there's a rabid shape shifter on the loose!" Gohan smiled and sat next to her on the steps, since it was his duty and all (*wink*). The two laughed together and talked about their future plans. Umi spoke of one day becoming a great cook, which really intrigued the forever-hungry Gohan, while Gohan talked about being a scholar or a teacher or some sort. Umi looked down at the blanket wrapped around her and felt guilty. "Would you like some blanket too Gohan? It's awful chilly outside." Gohan almost replied that he was fine and was using his ki to warm him but thought better of it.

"Sure," he said with a grateful smile. While Umi was adjusting the blanket around them both she accidentally fell into Gohan and found herself in a very compromising position against his chest and looking deep into his dark brown eyes. Before either of them realized it the nervousness between them had dissipated and they were locking lips for the next half-hour.

After the kissing session they realized what had happened and the bashfulness returned full throttle. Gohan smiled sheepishly and changed the subject as quickly as possible. "Hey, I meant to tell you, tomorrow Master Roshi, a family friend, is having a get together with all of our friends of the family. Would you like to come and meet all of the people I've been telling you about?" Umi grinned happily.

"I would love too!" Gohan smiled back but looked solemn for a moment.

"If only Dad could be here, I wish you could meet him," Gohan added. Umi smiled sympathetically and gave Gohan a comforting hug.

"You really miss him don't you?" Umi asked quietly. Gohan nodded and the solemness disappeared as soon as it had came.

"Well, we should get to bed, there's a couple of fighting and defense techniques I'd like to teach you tomorrow, I want you to be well prepared if you ever run into the shape-shifting bastard again." Gohan said with a smirk. He helped Umi up and carried the blanket back inside as he led her to her room. "Good night," Gohan said while sneakily kissing Umi before she knew what hit her.

"Good night," Umi whispered as she walked into her room only to see Mokona looking through her bags. Umi stood over Mokona until he noticed her and smiled sheepishly. "Now Mokona, mind your own business!" As she was scolding Mokona Umi came up with a great idea. "Hey Mokona, since the Son's have been so nice to us I think we should do something for them." Mokona didn't look too impressed but crossed his arms and tilted his head. Umi picked him up and flopped down onto the bed. "I need a favor Mokona…"

__

I've decided to finish this story after almost a year of waiting…so I hope that people who read it for either the first time or people who came across it long ago will enjoy it!  
Thank you,  
Kochou-hime


	8. Mokona's Preparty Adventure!

Alone on Earth

^~ The blue wonder's tale~^  


Kochou-hime

All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners

Mokona's Pre-Party Adventure!

Mokona stood on a sidewalk facing the street as cars flew by at 50 miles an hour. Little sweat drops fell from his head as the people in Satan City hustled and bustled around him. The expression on his face was one that was lost and confused and he couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was getting from people walking by. Despite his clever disguise consisting of a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses, he still managed to stick out like a sore thumb. His confused expression quickly turned into an irritated one when he started pondering on what had happened the night before.

"Oh C'mon Mokona! I really need you to do this for me!" Umi whined, while sitting on her hands and knees on the ground. Mokona sat on the bed with his little arms folded shaking his head rapidly until he became red in the face.

"PUU!" He screeched in negation. Umi clasped her hands as her eyes began to fill pleadingly with moisture.

"Mokona! Gohan has done so much for us and I really think that we should do something really special for him! Mokona, have a heart! I know that you would be able to do it; no one can resist Mokona!" Umi cleverly convinced. Mokona lit up with pride for around 2 seconds before his eyes had narrowed back into slits and he returned to jumping angrily on the bed. "Please Mokona! I'll let you sleep with my favorite pillow when we get home!" Mokona pondered for a moment but 'hmphed' and turned his back to Umi. Umi became frustrated and rubbed her temples thinking of something that would sway Mokona. She smirked as she thought of one of Mokona's weaknesses. "I'll scratch your back every night for a whole week if you'll just do this itsy, bitsy, tiny, little favor for me." She offered sweetly. Mokona's ears perked up and he seemed to ponder for a moment when suddenly he spun around and offered her a paw in agreement.

Umi giggled and shook his paw. "Alright! It's a deal then!" Umi skipped happily to the bed and slipped under the covers. "You should get to sleep Mokona, because you have to make it back in time for the party tomorrow!" Umi chirped as she turned off the light on her side of the bed. Mokona grumbled quietly as he hopped to the other side and turned off his light. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into…

Mokona growled as he returned to trudging along the sidewalk. He did his best to ignore the comments that people were making but some of them were just unavoidable. "Mom!" a tiny girl screeched from her stroller, "I wanna pet the bunny!" Mokona huffed.

"No honey," the girl's mother replied, "you don't know where it's been." Mokona fumed and hopped quickly away from the pair. He was really frustrated. Here he was, doing his friend a favor and he was getting all sorts of crap! If things couldn't get any worse, Mokona also had no idea where he was going. Where the heck was this place anyway? Mokona stopped on the sidewalk and looked at a kiosk sitting by the street with a big sign that read 'MAPS'. Mokona squealed with delight and picked up a miniature road map and started walking away.

"Hey little dude!" A sloppy haired man yelled toward Mokona, "aren't you going to pay for that?" Mokona walked up to the enormous stand and slammed a couple gold pieces on top and walked away. The man's eyes lit up with tears. "Hey! Now I can feed all 15 of my children and take care of my wife! Thank you little dude!" Everyone on the street clapped for Mokona and Mokona suddenly found himself in a better mood.

After about 5 minutes of studying the map Mokona got so frustrated at its complexity that he ripped it up and started jumping on it like a madman. A shadow loomed over Mokona and he turned around only to see a police officer scribbling on a notepad. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you a ticket for littering sir." The police officer said as he kneeled down to hand the ticket to Mokona. Mokona glared at the police officer's hand and clamped his gigantic mouth onto it causing enough of a distraction to hop away leaving the officer yelping in pain. Mokona hopped as fast and as far as he could before he finally plopped down, depressed, on a bench in the park.

"Puu…" Mokona sighed as he looked around the park. He was completely out of ideas, but behind a tree he noticed a large billboard with red lettering. Mokona hopped down to get a closer look and squealed and danced with excitement. The sign read, 'HEAVEN, Just look up' with an arrow pointing toward the sky. Mokona cheered and without a second to lose he sprouted his magical wings and started flying up toward the sky.

Mokona had been flying for a little while when he noticed a huge city among the clouds. It had to have been heaven! He flew faster in hopes of getting this mission over with so he could receive his promised back scratches. Mokona landed and started hopping toward the gates, which immediately opened as he approached. He continued on down a short path until he approached a large desk with an extremely large red man sitting at it. He had a nametag on the desk that read "King Yemma"

Mokona hopped up onto the desk, which frightened the living daylights out of the gigantic man. "Well hello there little fella!" King Yemma bellowed with a deep chuckle, "how can I help you?" Mokona pulled out an envelope with Umi's written request to let Goku return to Earth. The giant man read the letter and let loose an enormous laugh. "There's no way I can let Son Goku return to Earth," King Yemma laughed as he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "you see, I'm the guardian of heaven and no one is allowed to leave without being wished back by the dragon balls." Mokona didn't like that answer very much. He grabbed a pen and wrote a little note on the back of the letter and handed it to King Yemma. His eyes widened as he read the note and got down and bowed to Mokona. "Lord Mokona, I shall do what you wish. Son Goku will be returned to Earth!"

After a couple of phone calls made by King Yemma, King Kai along with the famous Son Goku himself appeared at the gates of heaven. "Welcome King Kai, and Son Goku" King Yemma announced regally.

Goku smiled with his trademark grin. "Hey there King Yemma! Long time no see, what's up?" King Kai looked at King Yemma and seemed to ask the very same question.

"Well Goku, Lord Mokona," King Yemma stated while nodding toward the small creature, "has requested that you be returned back to earth and live once again." Goku grinned happily, while King Kai almost exploded.

"WHAT! You're going to let him go back to Earth after he destroyed my planet to kill Cell?" King Kai exploded in his nasal-like voice, "and you're going to release him to that pipsqueak of all people?" Mokona ran over and stomped on King Kai's foot causing him to yelp.

After awhile of debate, Mokona and a very confused Goku were walking outside of the pearly gates. The moment Goku stepped outside, his halo disappeared and he was alive once again. Goku smiled at Mokona as they stopped at the edge of the clouds that heaven sat upon. "Not that I'm not grateful," Goku said with a smile, "but why exactly did you go through the trouble to bring me back to life?" Mokona who was already very fond of the gentle man jumped into Goku's arms.

"Puu, pu pupu pu puu!" Mokona said to Goku. Goku smiled and placed a hand on Mokona's forehead. While training with King Kai, Son Goku and learned to see past events through another's eyes by just touching them. Through Mokona's eyes Goku saw Umi's past and all the adventures and sorrows she had gone through. He also saw how Umi and his son Gohan first met and how she had already become part of his friends and family's lives. Goku took his hand off of Mokona's forehead and grinned happily at Mokona.

"Wow! She's really neat! I can't wait to meet her; her and my son Goten for the first time! Goku exclaimed. Goku had died while his wife ChiChi was pregnant with their second son, Goten. "Well we better get going Mokona so we can make it to this party on time!" With that, Son Goku put two fingers to his forehead and instant transmissioned himself along with Mokona to earth where he would arrive home for the first time in many years.

Umi sat on the couch beside Gohan as he had just finished his fifth plate of dinner. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Umi had already fallen in love with Gohan's friends, since they were all such wonderful people. When the Son family and Umi arrived at Master Roshi's house she was greeted by everyone who were excited to meet 'Gohan's girlfriend', besides Vegeta and Piccolo who always seemed to keep their distance. Gohan had decided to permanently place himself between Umi and Master Roshi to prevent any advances made by the old pervert. Umi smiled at everyone having a good time; she didn't have a very large extended family and her parents were very private people, which meant that she could have never experienced this kind of fun within her own family. Umi looked at her watch wondering where in the world Mokona was. _Geez Mokona! You better not be goofing off! Oh, I hope they get here soon._

Almost at the exact moment Umi had been thinking Vegeta leapt up from his chair and looked around. "Does anyone feel that?" The whole room turned to look at Vegeta as Piccolo's eyes widened and looked a lot more like baseballs.

"Hey, that's…" before Piccolo could finish his sentence, the door flung open and there stood the silhouette of a tall man with spiky hair as well as a little creature on the ground beside him.

"Hiya guys!" The whole room gasped…

Wow! I would like to thank the people who left such wonderful comments about my last updated chapter. It's so nice to get feedback from others. Thank you!  
  
Look for the continuation of this story soon!  
  
~Kochou-hime


	9. Goku's Back!

Alone on Earth

^~ The blue wonder's tale~^  


Kochou-hime

All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners

***

The crowd of people in the room didn't budge until a few moments when they were positive that their eyes were not deceiving them and indeed it actually was Son Goku who stood at the front door. Most of the room had bolted to the door to meet their legendary friend with glee with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta who hung on the wall with a grin that looked a lot more like a smirk, and two people who had yet to meet Goku for the first time. Goten stared after Trunks when he had dropped his cards and ran toward the door with the others to see what was going on. He tensed for a moment as he saw the man pick up his mother with laughter and twirl her around.

"Oh Goku!" Chichi sobbed as she was set back down and found a snug place under one of his giant arms, "I knew you would come back someday! I knew it!" everyone laughed and Krillin was next to greet his best friend from his youth.

"Hey there Goku!" Krillin exclaimed as he put a hand on his shoulder, "I'd like you to meet my wife 18 and my new daughter Marron!" Goku smiled at the former android with a bundle in her arms as she smiled back as well. He knew of the crush Krillin had on 18 and wasn't too surprised to see them married and with a child.

"You have a very nice family Krillin. Hey, when did you get hair?" Goku laughed as he pointed at Krillin's new black mane.

"Well, when you weren't allowed to be wished back…someone had to make a wish!" Krillin admitted sheepishly. Everyone roared with laughter as Goten noticed Umi sitting on the couch alone staring at the crowd in awe. He snuck over to her quietly past Piccolo and Vegeta and crawled into Umi's lap who smiled at down at him as he looked at her worriedly.

"Hey Umi, is that really my dad, Son Goku?" Six-year-old Goten questioned as Umi laughed softly.

"I think so Goten! Mokona said something about going to go get him this morning." Mokona was squeezing through the happy crowd of people and jumped on the couch beside Umi. He had annoyed look on his face.

"Puuuuuu PPUU PUUU PUU!! PUU PU PU PU PU PU!!!" Mokona yelled at Umi as she grinned sheepishly. Goten looked confused.

"What did he say Umi?" Umi smiled nervously and gave Mokona a look that needed support.

"He said that it really is Son Goku and that he is the nicest and coolest guy that he has ever met!" Umi claimed even though her little friend had said something more along the lines of, _Do you know what I've been through? You owe me five billion back scratches! _Goten smiled and turned to look again at the man he had seen in so many pictures.

Goku looked around the room at all of his friends and family. Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha and his cat Puar, Tien, Choutzu, little Trunks, Master Roshi, and even the fat Yajarobe, they were all there! Goku was grinning from ear to ear when his eyes fell on his first son Gohan. Goku broke away from the crowd and embraced his son. Goku was holding his tears of joy back as he replaced them with a smile. "You've grown so much Gohan! Hey! You're taller than me!" Gohan laughed as he took a step back from his dad to look at the man he had missed for six years. "I'm proud of you Gohan," Goku said seriously referring to how he had saved the world from Cell, "it's the greatest honor to have you as my son." Gohan smiled happily, but at the word 'son' everyone in the room gasped as they realized that Goku had a new son to meet for the first time. Everyone turned his or her gaze onto Goten, Umi, and Mokona who all sat together at the center of the sofa.

Suddenly Umi felt like she was in the spotlight when Goku stepped away from the crowd of friends and closer to the people on the couch. She locked eyes with the muscle bound man but his gaze quickly shifted to meet his son's. Goten stared for a moment and turned to Mokona for one last opinion on Goku. His new trusted friend gave him a reassuring smile and that seemed to be enough for Goten because when Goku opened his mouth to greet his son Goten was already in the air leaping for him. "DADDY!!!!!!" Goten yelled as he landed into Goku's arms. Goku laughed as he held his 6-year-old son for the first time with joy. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes after the special moment.

"It's great to finally meet you son! We'll have plenty of time to make up for the times I couldn't be here" Goku said to his son. Goten grinned at the opportunity to train with his father like Trunks trained with his.

"Goku," Bulma interrupted the rest of the talking going throughout the room, "how in the world did you come back without being able to be wished back by the dragon balls?" Goku laughed and turned to Umi as everyone followed his gaze toward her and her small friend. When Gohan looked over he felt bad for leaving her by herself for so long because he had gotten caught up in the excitement of his dad coming home. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey dad! This is my friend Umi and her friend Mokona" He said motioning to the young blue-haired girl and the white ball of fluff beside her. Goku smiled at the three and laughed.

"Yes I know Gohan! If it weren't for those two I wouldn't have been able to be brought back to life!" Gohan looked confused and Goku sat down beside him to tell the story as well as the rest of the room that crowded around.

Everyone was doubled over in hilarity as they listened to Mokona's story as it was shown to Goku through Mokona's mind earlier. Even Piccolo and Vegeta cracked a smile at the little guy's tale. Umi couldn't believe that Mokona told King Yemma that he was 'Lord Mokona' and didn't notice the small smile that Goku had on his face that showed that he knew something that she didn't. "And what makes it even better," Goku said to everyone, "is that Umi here put Mokona up to it!" Everyone turned to Umi who blushed in embarrassment. Gohan smiled as he remembered talking to her about how much he had missed his father.

Goten laughed tauntingly at Trunks and ran over to him. "I told you that Mokona was cool!" Goten said pointing to the white creature beside him, "He went up to heaven and rescued my dad and everything." Trunks crossed his arms and looked at Mokona skeptically.

"Well, since he did save Goku…I guess he can be in our club." Goten jumped for joy, while Mokona seemed very confused.

"You get to be in our super-cool club Mokona!" Goten said as Mokona smiled sheepishly. Trunks smiled regally as he took pride in being the leader of their little club.

"Yeah, and from now on your name will be the 'Marshmallow Bunny from Hell!'" Trunks announced much to Mokona's dismay. Without warning Mokona opened his mouth wide and chased a screaming Trunks around the house while Goten sat back and laughed. Umi smiled at them from her spot next to Gohan on the couch and delighted to see that everyone was having such a good time. While Vegeta was announcing something about being glad to be able to beat down Goku again, Umi crept off the couch and out the back door.

Master Roshi's house, affectionately called 'The Kami House' was built on it's own beautiful and private island. Umi sat gently down in the sand not thinking twice or worrying about ruining her designer jeans because there were a lot of other things on her mind. The sun was beginning to set and Umi stared at it longingly as it made its way to sink behind the ocean before her. Her hair swept gently across her face as a single tear fell onto her cheek. She couldn't help but miss Hikaru, Fuu, and all her other friends in Cephiro. Being around Gohan's friends was enjoyable but it had made her long to be with her best friends even more. She had long since put out of her conscience the hurtful words that Prince Ferio had said to her but she couldn't stop them from plaguing the back of her mind. She sighed and noticed someone approaching from the corner of her eye. It was Master Roshi. Gohan had told her to beware of him because he was a pervert and quite a flirt with the ladies but she could tell that there was something different in his step when he sat down beside her on the beach. She smiled in welcome as the two sat there staring at the ocean but that smile soon faded away after several moments. "I can see why Gohan likes you," the old man commented as he watched the ocean, "but how can a girl with such a pretty smile frown so deeply?" Umi looked sadly at the sand and back toward the ocean in an attempt to hide the moisture in her eyes.

"I see how close your clan of family and friends are," she said choking back a sob "and I think that I may have abandoned the people dearest to me because I was upset. And I think it may be impossible to ever go back." Umi cried out as she buried her face into her knees. Master Roshi sat thoughtfully for a moment before reaching out a hand to lift Umi's tear stained face to look at him.

"Now young Umi, I've seen a miracle happen today," the old man said with an almost toothless smile, "Son Goku was brought back to life for a third time, which is unheard of! And it was all because of you." Umi smiled at the man's statement as he paused for a moment to look at the ocean before returning his gaze to Umi. "And let me tell you, Goku and his son Gohan, now, they can do _anything_. I've seen it myself." Umi looked into the eyes that had seen so much and somehow she knew that with her new friends by her side, she would be able to return to Cephiro once again. The old man chuckled and started to make a comment about how nice and long Umi's legs were when a small ki blast sent the pair flying across the beach. They stood up, now about 5 yards away from each other and looked to their attacker. "Gohan! What was that all about!" Gohan smirked and glared at Master Roshi.

"She's mine! I don't need to deal with your meddling old man" Gohan roared as Master Roshi stood dumbfounded. Umi squinted her eyes to look at Gohan more closely as he had turned to smile at her. "C'mon Umi, you don't need to hang out with that old geezer!" Umi looked confused but gritted her teeth.

"You're not Gohan!" and with that statement she had called her escudo sword from her glove and was ready for battle. Gohan looked confused as he smiled warmly and walked towards her.

"Umi, lets not fight, it's a great day and my dad has finally come home! It's a time to celebrate!" Umi didn't buy it and lunged at Gohan with full force. He laughed and disappeared only to reappear behind her and shove her to the ground. "Foolish Magic Knight!" Gohan screamed at Umi as she stood up from the ground, "how many times must I torture you before you finally give me what I want!" The caviliere/Gohan grabbed Umi's arm and tried to maneuver her glove off her hand when Umi swung around and struck him with her sword. He doubled over in pain and Umi stood back as she watched green smoke come from the wound. "Look what you've done bitch!"

Goku was laughing with his friends when he suddenly felt a strange power twirl around his senses. He looked around the room and saw that no one else had noticed it. It was different because it wasn't a power of strength and force, but two powers of one pure good and the other of pure evil. Goku's face became stone serious as he suddenly instant transmissioned away from the house. "What just happened?" Tien asked breaking the silence. Gohan turned beside him for the first time for a couple minutes and noticed that Umi was gone.

"Umi!" he yelled as he bolted out the door with the rest of the house full of people on his tail. They ran outside to see Umi staring in horror at a giant cyclone of green smoke with bright green eyes at the center. Her arm holding her sword drooped limply to her side when Goku suddenly appeared next to her giving her a feeling of warmth and support. Gohan walked to her other side and gave her an apologetic smile but turned his head to face the monster when it bellowed an earth-shaking laugh.

"Who are you and why did you attack my friend?" Goku demanded fiercely to the tornado-like monster. Umi looked up at Goku and saw that his once happy and carefree expression was gone and was replaced with stone and determination. Gohan un-consciencely moved closer to Umi when the monster bellowed another laugh. Piccolo and Vegeta started menacingly approaching the monster as well when they stopped alongside the three standing on the front line.

"Even though Clef already informed the Magic Knight and your dreadful son about me, I suppose it is now time to formally introduce myself." The shape-shifter announced. "My name is Sorrus, and I belong to the liege of the cavilieri." Goku and the others didn't seem too impressed with the beast's introduction and Goku responded my crossing his arms. "This little Magic Knight has something that is rightfully mine." he screamed as he focused his intense gaze on Umi, "You might as well hand that little glove over Magic Knight, the fate of Cephiro is inevitable!" the beast roared as Umi drew her hand behind her back.

"Never! You will never hurt my friends! Not while I'm still standing!" Umi screamed back at the monster. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder as Goku stepped in front of the four standing among them.

"Leave Sorrus! She will never give you anything! I'll personally make sure of it." Goku bellowed. Sorrus roared as the winds picked up as everyone shielded and held their ground.

"So be it fools! You can't protect her forever! I'll be back for you Magic Knight! And when I'm done with Cephiro…I'll destroy Earth for your foolish insolence!" The cavaliere howled with laughter as he disappeared into nothing. Umi gritted her teeth as she tried to hold the tears in that were brimming along her eyes. Gohan looked worriedly at Umi as Vegeta almost had an aneurysm.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Vegeta bellowed toward the girl, "who are you little girl and why is that stupid green cloud after you?" Gohan pulled Umi into an embrace and glared at Vegeta. Goku held up his hand calling order to all the talking and put on a serious expression.

"She doesn't have to talk about anything now," he announced, as Vegeta was about to protest, "right now I think we could all use some rest." Goku asserted. Vegeta was about to explode when Piccolo approached him.

"Spar with me for awhile. I can tell you the story then." Piccolo grumbled. Vegeta nodded as he and the Namekian flew off together.

"Damn that man!" Bulma screamed after him, "It's a wonder how I ever married the pig!" Everyone headed home a bit innerved at the monster's ultimatum but everyone was still deeply overjoyed that Goku had been returned home.

The Sons along with Umi and Mokona had arrived home. ChiChi was overjoyed to see her husband again as well as Goten who was happily sitting on his dad's shoulders. Mokona was snuggled in Umi's arms exhausted and asleep from his adventure. Umi and Gohan and hung behind the other three and Gohan stopped Umi outside the door with a look of concern in his eyes. "Umi, I'm so sorry, I should have never left your side today." He said sadly. Umi looked at him and shook her head.

"No Gohan, I was the one that stepped outside. You can't be with me every moment! I don't know how I will ever escape this monster." She said as they both looked at the ground. "My parents will be home soon, Gohan," she stated as Gohan's head snapped up to look at her, "I have to go back home and I'm scared…" she mumbled as Gohan stepped behind her and embraced her like that so not to disturb Mokona. She trembled as she felt strong arms encircle her waist and felt his head rest on her shoulder.

"I promise we'll figure something out," Gohan whispered softly in her ear as she shivered with the surprise of such gentleness in his voice. He spun her around slowly and looked into her eyes. "And if it's not safe when you have to go home, I'll just have to spend the night at your house every night!" Umi laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder before walking inside the house. Gohan blushed profusely as he followed after her. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

Gohan shut the door after Umi had walked into Goten's room to sleep when he turned around to see his father standing behind him. "Hey dad, what's up?" Goku smiled warmly at his son as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Gohan, she's going to need to learn how to protect herself better against this beast, because she won't be able to be with others all of the time." Goku said with a twinkle in his eye. Gohan had a feeling that he and his mom had been listening to their conversation but laughed as he saw Goku's eyes light up.

"I guess we'll start teaching her tomorrow then." Gohan said as Goku smiled with glee at the prospect of teaching another student. Goku followed ChiChi into their room as Gohan filed into his. Goten was on his way to fall asleep in Gohan's room when he suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. Walking with a flashlight, Goten knocked on Umi's door. Umi had been combing her hair, secretly hoping for a visit from Gohan, when she opened the door and saw little Goten at the door with a flashlight.

"I've decided that I should sleep in here tonight," he announced, "so I can protect you from that monster that came to Master Roshi's today!"

Umi laughed at the young boy. "Sure Goten!" Goten ran in the room and jumped in the middle of the queen sized bed as Umi slipped in beside him. Mokona rose up from his pillow and glared at Goten just as he was snuggling under the covers. Mokona hopped over Goten and snuggled close to Umi pushing Goten to the far right side of the bed.

"Hey! What's the deal Mokona!" Mokona stuck his tongue out at Goten and rolled over instantly falling asleep. Goten rolled his eyes and fell asleep as well. Umi was the last one to fall asleep as she stared at the ceiling in determination.

Even if you manage to get me Sorrus…you will never hurt my friends…both here and Cephiro!

*** 

Thank you again, for everyone who left comments about my last chapter! I'd like to apologize to a couple of people for abandoning this story for awhile, but I promise I'm sticking with it to the end this time!  
  
Till next time…

~Kochou-hime


	10. Superhero

Alone on Earth

^~ The blue wonder's tale~^  


Kochou-hime

All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners

Hikaru awoke hurt and broken in a pile of rocks. She struggled to move her body but only succeeded in turning her head and facing the battle before her. Tears flew freely from her eyes as she looked around seeing all of her good friends down on the ground beside her; except for one. Umi stood bravely, although her body was quickly losing energy and its strength. The green-smoke swirling beast before her bellowed as winds from its body flew at Umi and knocked her down. The beast tackled her and Umi fought for her life, while the monster was viciously wrestling her arm. Her glove came off and flew to the edge of the cliff catching a rocky projection leaving it hanging over the deep ravine. The monster laughed triumphantly as he looked down at the pitiful sight before him. Umi sat, weakened, on the ground, armor-less and sword-less because all of her protection had disappeared the moment the powerful glove had left her hand. She glared with brave intensity at the monster although her fate seemed inevitable.

"And now, you DIE!" the beast roared as he prepared to finish her, but, wait. There was a light! Hikaru saw a light and the beast faltered and turned around behind him where Hikaru's prying eyes could not see. "How did you escape?" he roared. While the beast had its head turned Umi lunged with all her might to her glove that was slowly slipping of the edge of the rock only to miss it just as it had taken its final plunge.

"No!" Umi screamed as tears flew down her cheek when she watched her final hope fall into the raging river below. Hikaru heard her weeping and called out to her.

"Umi!" Hikaru yelled with a gruff and broken voice. "You must defeat the monster, you're our only hope!" Hikaru pleaded Umi turned to face her fallen friend and wept freely as she kneeled hopelessly on the ground.

"Hikaru…I..." Umi crawled away from the cliff and looked at the ground, "I can't! I have no more energy…and my power is floating down there somewhere in the river. I can't do it!" Umi yelled in defeat as the monster was slowly overcoming the light that had once been overtaking him.

"But Umi! You must!" Hikaru pleaded as the monster had turned his wicked eyes back on Umi.

"It's time to die Magic Knight!" the monster let loose a powerful attack of dark energy that made its way to Umi.

"Umi! NO!" Hikaru screamed.

Hikaru awoke with cold sweat drenching her body as she gasped for air. She quickly sat up in bed as she felt her face and body to assure herself that it was only a dream. She started to calm down a little when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Lantis sat up in bed and looked at Hikaru worriedly. "Hikaru…" Lantis whispered as he looked into Hikaru's frightened eyes. "Did you have the dream again?" Hikaru nodded solemnly as tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheek. Lantis's face became dark as he looked seriously at Hikaru who was trying her best to keep from sobbing. "It's time that we talked to Clef."

Clef sat in the Palace commons rubbing his temples as he listened to Ascot's ideas on how to reopen the entrance between Cephiro and Earth. "Well," Ascot continued as he went down his list of ideas, "my 37th plan is that we have Primavera hold open the portal as the Magic Knights and some of our best fighters jump through the portal and then down to Earth!" Primavera snorted indignantly.

"Excuse me!" She squeaked in Ascot's direction, "When did _I _become your slave? I don't want to hold the portal open! And if Lantis is going to Earth, which I'm sure he will because he follows that silly Hikaru everywhere, then I'm going too! Hmph!" Primavera crossed her tiny arms earning a silent gaping from everyone but Clef in the room. Caldina stared at the little fairy and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the little honey sure is an awful tiny thing. Even with magic powers I doubt she'll be big enough to hold the entrance open." Caldina remarked slyly earning a shocked response from Primavera.

"I am very powerful! I have excellent powers and can hold that portal open with no problem!" she claimed sticking her tiny nose into the air, "I just don't want to!" Everyone seemed to ponder for a moment when Prince Ferio finally broke the silence.

"How will we get down to the earth? There's no beast that will be able to bring us safely to the ground." Everyone looked at their Prince in shock but nodded in agreement. Ascot was about to begin reading his 38th plan when he was interrupted by the sound of the large entrance doors opening. The group sighed with relief when they saw Lantis and Hikaru enter the doors instead of the infamous Cavaliere they had all heard so much about. Primavera squealed with delight and flew towards Lantis, while Fuu gave Hikaru a greeting smile.

"Good morning Miss Hikaru. How…" before Fuu finished her polite question she noticed that Hikaru was troubled. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her usual assuring and happy smile was gone. She approached Clef silently, which caused the powerful mage to open his eyes from his deep thoughts.

"Hikaru, what troubles you?" Clef asked the young warrior before him. Hikaru looked sadly into Clef's eyes as her lips trembled with fear.

"Clef, if the monster that's hurting Umi returns to Cephiro...and Umi follows to defeat it. She'll die!" Hikaru yelped as tears began to fall down her cheeks once more. Clef sighed and stood up turning his back to the group.

"I know," was all he said as he retreated from the room to think away from the others. Everyone looked from Clef to Hikaru with dumbfounded expressions. After some encouraging she began to tell the others about her premonition.

ChiChi stood with her hand covering her mouth as she stifled the intense laughter threatening to escape into the air. Goku and Gohan walked inside after a warm up sparring session only to see her giggling form in front of Goten's room. The door was open and ChiChi was slowly starting to lose it. "What's up Mom?" Gohan asked as he and his father joined her side by the door. Goku burst out in laughter at the sight and Gohan snickered but was unsure if he found the sight all that funny. The right side of the bed was a disaster. It looked like a war had taken place because the covers were bunched and a couple pillows lay on the floor and one on the ceiling fan. On the left side, Umi lay perfectly content with the covers on her side completely un-ruffled and smooth. Goten was snuggled up to Umi and smiling contently when suddenly he sat up and looked around. He noticed he had been the closest to Umi and raised his arms up in triumph.

"I am the champion!" Goten announced happily. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Mokona had popped up from Umi's other side and was glaring at him. Mokona had snuggled in Umi's arms during the night. He stuck his tongue out at Goten earning a small "darnitt". Goten noticed his three family members standing at the door for the first time and he blushed with embarrassment. His parents were laughing, while Gohan glared daggers at Goten. _What's his deal? _Goten thought, _Oh! He must be jealous that I slept in the same bed with his girlfriend! _Goten grinned evilly and hopped out of bed marching pompously out the door toward his family. "Yup! I sure did a good job protecting Umi from the monster…unlike _some _other brother of mine!" Goten announced as he walked past Gohan. Gohan's face became as red as a cherry and started menacingly following Goten out the door. Goten broke into a run with Gohan hot on his tail. "Chill Gohan! It's not like I kissed your _girlfriend _or anything." Goten roared with laughter rolling on the ground as Gohan stood over him trying his best not to explode. Goten giggled and looked up at his older brother. "So does this mean you're going to _actually _fight me today instead of read your dumb books?" Gohan tilted his head to the side and smirked evilly at his younger brother; he resembled a true Saiyan warrior.

Gohan cracked his knuckles and smirked even more at his newly nervous younger brother. "Sure thing Goten, just wait until we go out to train Umi today, I'm sure you and I will get a good spar in." Goten's face faulted as he watched his brother walk back into the house

Aw man, he thought to himself, _I don't think I want to fight Gohan anymore!_

All the commotion of the morning had settled down and the Son family along with Umi and Mokona had finished an enormous breakfast to start out the day. Umi silently helped wash dishes; her mind was focused on the training Gohan had somewhat explained to her before breakfast. It would be an understatement to say that she was a little bit nervous. Mokona sat at Umi's feet as he sighed contently with a full belly. Umi smiled at him as she finished drying her last dish. "Mokona," Mokona's ears popped up at the sound of Umi's voice, "you be good staying at the house with ChiChi today because if I get a bad report you're in _big _trouble mister!" Mokona's eyes narrowed into slits as he listened to Umi threaten him, and when she turned around to leave the sink he had jumped on her head and bounded out of the room. Umi rubbed her head in disgust. "MOKONA!"

Goku stood up from the table and stretched his body so that his midsection was stretched to its fullest extent. He grinned at his wife who had just finished putting the last dish away in the cupboard. Goku gave ChiChi a big kiss on the cheek that caused her to blush profusely. "Thanks for the wonderful breakfast ChiChi!" Goku announced as everyone chirped in an agreement. She blushed at the approval and shooed them all out of the kitchen.

"You boys better get outside to train if you're going to help Umi out with her monster problem," ChiChi smiled at the girl as they started walking outside. "Be home for lunch!" Mokona remained on the floor at ChiChi's feet when he finally noticed that she was looking at him. He caught her eyes, which had images of bunnies in pink dresses dancing around in them. Mokona backed up slowly in fear as ChiChi followed him with a grin on her face until he stopped with his back to the wall. "Oh Mokona, you and I will have so much fun today!"

"Puu!" Mokona screamed as he bolted out of the room with ChiChi hot on his tail.

Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Umi flew to a clearing on the other side of the Black Forest. Goku was impressed that Umi could fly and was even more proud when he learned that Gohan had taught her how. "Well," Gohan said as he explained Umi's flying experience, "I had a little help teaching her from Piccolo." Goku snickered as he remembered listening to the story of Piccolo throwing Gohan off a cliff until he learned how to fly.

"Speaking of the devil (pun!: Piccolo becomes the guardian of hell later on in the anime series), there's Piccolo now!" Goku pointed to the clearing where they were about to land and none other but the great Namekian was there meditating. His ears perked up at the sound of Goku's voice causing his great eyes to crack open and stare at the arrivals that had landed in front of him. "Hey there, Piccolo! We were just about to begin some training because we needed to teach Umi a few skills. Wanna join?" Piccolo stood up and locked his eyes on Umi.

"Well," Piccolo began, "the first thing we need to do is leave her in the wilderness to survive for 6 months until she's ready to train." The Son's grinned nervously as Umi stared at the giant green alien in amazement.

"Heh…Piccolo we really don't have time for that unfortunately; I think we're just going to skip that step." Goku explained as Piccolo crossed his arms seemingly unimpressed.

"I'll just watch," Piccolo concluded as everyone gave an internal sigh of relief, especially Umi. Goku clapped his great hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Right now, we're going to split up in groups. Gohan, take Umi to the clearing across Blue Lake and teach her a few defense and offensive skills. Piccolo and I will stay here and work with Goten for a little while." Goku announced as everyone nodded in agreement. "You two should meet back here after lunch," Goku said in Umi's and Gohan's direction. Before the two left, Umi punched Gohan lightly in the shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, if you wouldn't have taught me those ki skills before Piccolo tossed me off the cliff then I would have been in big trouble!" Umi commented on how Gohan had given Piccolo most of the credit for teaching her how to fly.

"I wouldn't have ever let you hit the ground Umi," Gohan said suddenly causing the two to blush simultaneously. Goten made a gagging sound as he walked between the two putting his hands on his hips.

"Can we stop the lovebird talking please?" Goten demanded, while looking at the two, "I wanna fight! So let's get this show on the road!" Goku stared in amazement at his feisty son as Piccolo leaned over and quietly mentioned to Goku that Goten spends a lot of time with Trunks, the son of Vegeta. Umi giggled at the little boy and Gohan smirked at his little brother.

"Alright, alright. But train hard," Gohan warned, "because you and I are sparring later." Goten made no more comments as Umi and Gohan flew away. Goku walked up to Goten and smiled down at him.

"So you're fighting Gohan huh? That's so exciting that you're already strong enough to take on such a mighty opponent." Goku exclaimed with pride. Goten gulped causing a wicked smirk to emerge out of Piccolo. Goten quickly regained his proud composure and looked up proudly at his dad.

"A mighty opponent?" Goten laughed causing Goku to obtain a confused look on his face, "Gohan isn't mighty! All he does is study, read books, and fight punk criminals that rob banks in a stupid costume! I've asked him to fight me tons of times and he always says 'no'. There's no way that Gohan is more powerful than me!" Goten exclaimed with pride causing Goku's and Piccolo's mouth to drop with shock.

The kid is a lunatic! Piccolo thought to himself as Goku regained his composure. Goku knelt down to his son and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Goten, I hate to tell you this but Gohan is the most powerful person I have ever met." Goku stated causing Goten's eyes to widen with disbelief.

"Even more powerful than you dad? No way!" Goku nodded as he began to tell Goten about Gohan's adventures and how he had been the only one on earth able to defeat Cell. Goten's jaw dropped as he listened to the tales. "I can't believe it dad! Gohan had never said anything about the battle before!" Goku laughed and shook his head.

"He has a hard time talking about it. It was a hard experience to go through." Goten nodded solemnly as Piccolo approached the duo.

"Gohan is not like other fighters," Piccolo explained as he reminisced about past battles, "he cannot reach his full potential voluntarily. His power is at it's greatest when he's truly motivated to use it." Goten was shocked at the news he heard and looked at his father with fear written across his face.

"Dad, there's no way I can fight the strongest fighter in the world, he'll beat me to a bloody pulp!" Goten pleaded as Goku and Piccolo laughed.

"You'll be just fine son," Goku assured the young boy, "I think Piccolo and I can help you out with a few new skills to catch Gohan by surprise!" Piccolo nodded in agreement. Goten jumped up in excitement.

"Well, let's get started then!" he yelled with glee as the threesome began their pre-training warm-ups.

Umi and Gohan flew to a clearing next to the great lake, which rich blue waters had earned the lake its name. Gohan first began teaching her basic martial arts skills. Umi learned quickly because of her experience with fencing and fighting in Cephiro. It would be an understatement to say that Gohan was only impressed. She learned such skills such as blocking attacks and certain kicks and punches that would put her ahead in a fight with enough power put into them. Right before Gohan began to move onto something more complicated a small but sharp beeping from his pocket began. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tiny machine and looked at it. Gohan stared intently at the tiny machine as Umi leaned in to get a closer look. "What's going on Gohan?" Umi asked innocently. Gohan sighed.

"I'm really sorry to stop our training Umi, but there's a major bank robbery happening right now in Satan City and the police are not able to handle it!" Gohan explained as Umi's face became saddened. She watched in awe as Gohan pressed a small button on his "watch" and suddenly became The Great Saiyaman as the costume mysteriously appeared on him. "I'll be back in a little while Umi." Saiyaman announced as he turned to fly away, however, he was stopped when Umi's hand clamped onto his arm.

"There is no way you are leaving me here alone!" Umi ordered as Saiyaman looked incredulously at her. It had been the first time she had been firm with him and it was both frightening and intriguing at the same time. Looking into her eyes he saw something he hadn't noticed before. They burned with fire and determination; he had expected to see fear of being left alone with a Cavalire on the loose but nothing of the sort could be found in her deep blue eyes. He had always viewed her as something fragile he had to protect but now realized that Umi was not a weak warrior and she could hold her own if necessary.

"Umi…" Saiyaman began, as he almost became weak at the knees under the scrutiny of her stare, "this is a huge robbery and I might not be able to protect you from danger." Umi crossed her arms and smirked in a Saiyan manner that she had picked up from Gohan.

"I think I can handle this sort of danger. I've faced much worse than bank robberies!" Umi exclaimed as Saiyaman nodded.

"Well, then lets get this show on the road! We have to hurry though!" Saiyaman announced as he scooped up Umi in order that the two would be able to get to the scene faster because Saiyaman/Gohan was a more powerful flier than Umi. While the two were rushing towards the scene of the crime, Saiyaman realized that Umi didn't have a disguise. He scanned the city below and spotted a costume shop. Umi looked confused when the two landed and looked to Saiyaman for an explanation. "Umi! You have to have a costume to help me, because if anyone recognizes you, we'll be in big trouble!" Umi nodded as she glanced to the crime that was happening just a couple blocks down the street. "Meet me over there after you find one." Saiyaman ordered as he rushed down the street. Umi bit her nails nervously and walked into the store and started to look for a costume fit for a super hero.

To be continued…

_Sorry that this chapter sort of just dropped off…it was getting pretty long and I wanted to get it out sooner. The excitement is starting to build and both an ultimate battle and romance is promised. The background information may not be that interesting but stick with it!  
_

Ciao!

~Kochou-hime


	11. I can do it too!

Alone On Earth

_ The blue wonder's tale _

**Kochou-hime**

**All rights to Dragonball Z and Magic Knight Rayearth belong to their respective owners**

Somehow, he wasn't sure exactly how, but _somehow_, Mokona had been suckered again. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, obviously not happy about his current situation. ChiChi hummed happily as she pushed her grocery cart with a very annoyed Mokona sitting in the child's seat. "Oh Mokona!" ChiChi exclaimed, "no one ever goes to the grocery store with me anymore, it's so lovely to have company!" Mokona crossed his pudgy arms in protest but in all reality had given into the forceful woman's desires. She was throwing food into the cart like it was quickly going out of style and Mokona was suddenly fearing his safety.

"PUU!" he yelped as he was constantly ducking down and sideways to avoid the flying food. As ChiChi was happily power walking down the aisles she suddenly screeched to a stop at the sound of her name being called.

"ChiChi!" Bulma, the blue-haired genius called out to her. ChiChi waved and calmly pushed her heaping cart of food toward Bulma. When the women's two grocery carts became aligned with one another, Mokona looked over only to see a very unhappy Trunk sitting in the child's seat with his arms cross. He let out a high pitched chuckle, which caused Trunks to glare at him with a look that was even worthy of his father, Vegeta, the prince of the Saiya-jinns as well as scowls. The two small beings continued to make such faces at each other as the two women talked. "I see you're shopping to feed the boys" Bulma commented as ChiChi laughed.

"Oh yes, you know how they eat! What brings you here? Don't you usually send out for your groceries?" ChiChi asked politely. Bulma nodded and then looked toward her mischievous son.

"Well, since his father is training alone today" Bulma began, "I wanted Trunks and I to spend some _quality_ time together." Trunks 'hmphed' when she finished. The women continued to chat when suddenly there was a huge booming noise and screaming people outside. "What's going on?" Bulma exclaimed as everyone turned to look outside the window. In front of the bank across the street a group of several burly men armed with weapons grimaced at the people running away from the bank.

"Oh dear!" Chichi exclaimed as Bulma was forcing Trunks to not jump out of the cart and run outside, "those men look like they're robbing that poor bank."

"Oh look! Goh- I mean – Saiyaman is here; he'll help out the police" Bulma announced to her friends. Everyone watched as the police were being shot at and beat up just before Saiyaman had landed in front of the bank and started issuing his speech.

Mokona noticing that Saiyaman/Gohan had arrived quickly wondered where Umi was. He stretched his neck to see over the people and noticed that behind the bank a girl with long blue hair ran into a store. "Puu!" Mokona screeched as he quickly hopped out of the cart and out of the store before ChiChi could stop him.

"Mokona! Come back here! You could get hurt!" ChiChi yelled after him. Trunks jumped out of the child's seat and quickly followed after Mokona which earned an annoyed sigh from Bulma.

"Those boys, I guess we'll just wait here until they come back" Bulma sighed. Chichi nodded and unworriedly began to talk about other things while everyone else in the store was panicking about the situation outside.

* * *

Umi was looking threw the costume store; rapidly trying to find a suitable costume to disguise herself. She was becoming frustrated because all the costumes in the store were either sickenly sluttish or just, stupid. It wasn't helpful at all that all the employees and customers in the store were panicking because of the bank robbery across the street. Umi sighed as she realized that she wasn't going to be able to purchase a costume. She suddenly felt a tap on her leg and whipped around only to see a few, short, familiar faces.

"What in the heck are you doing?" Trunks asked as Mokona stood beside him with his tiny arms folded in front of him. Umi sighed and kneeled down to eye level with the two.

"I'm trying to find a costume so I can help Gohan fight!" Umi whispered. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the thought of Gohan needing help fighting common street riffraff. "It's sort of like a…training thing" Umi continued, "but they're not going to let me buy a costume in here because everyone is freaking out!" Trunks rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. Umi looked at Mokona who still had an annoyed look plastered onto his face. While looking at him, an idea through her head and she leaned in close to Mokona. "Mokona! You could make me a costume!" Mokona shook his head rapidly at the thought of helping Umi out again.

"Puu PUUU! PUU Puu! Pu!" he yelped in negation.

"Oh come on Mokona, just do it, and don't be the marshmallow bunny from hell for once." Trunks taunted as Mokona began to turn red. Umi noticing that Mokona was about to explode; put on her best puppy dog face and pouting lip.

"Please Mokona?" Umi said cutely causing Mokona's redness to go away and for him to sigh. Both Umi and Trunks gasped as the jewel on Mokona's head began to glow…

* * *

"Oh Great!" One of the henchmen robbing the bank exclaimed, "Saiyaman is here to save the day." He finished in a mocking tone. The head honcho of the group walked out of the bank with a couple bags of money slung over his shoulder.

"You!" he said pointing to two of the other thugs holding people at gun point, "get inside and grab more bags." The men nodded as they ran into the bank, "And you guys," he indicated to the three men with guns pointed at Saiyaman, "Plug em'." The crowd gasped horrifically, but quickly hit the ground when rounds of shots were being fired at Saiyaman.

* * *

Umi looked down at herself to inspect her new costume that Mokona had magically created for in a corner at the very back of the store. She looked puzzled at first and turned around to look in a full length mirror…

"AHHHHHH! MOKONA!" Trunks was laughing hysterically as he and Mokona quickly bounded out of the store with Umi hot on their tail.

* * *

Saiyaman stood with his arms crossed as the shots flew at him. He smirked as the guys started to panic when they realized that their shots weren't even leaving a mark on his uniform. "Japp, what in the hell are we supposed to do now?" One guy asked the other. The one referred to as Japp sneered and grabbed a woman who was covering her head and lying on the ground.

"Enough games Saiyaman! Let us go or she gets it!" he threatened with an evil smirk. Before Japp even had a chance to change his facial expression the gun was gone out of his hands and he watched as Saiyaman, who had quickly grabbed it, snapped it in half.

"Anything else?" Saiyaman announced smugly as the three men began to cower in fear. With all the commotion going on with the gunman Saiyaman didn't notice that the getaway car with the other three thugs started driving away. However, before the car really ever got a chance to pick up speed it halted to a complete stop when a strange girl jumped in front.

"Hold it right there!" the girl announced as everyone lining the streets looked on stunned.

"Who is that?" A guy on the street questioned, "Is that Wonderwoman?"

"No way," another man standing by him commented, "It's definitely Supergirl." Beside the two men there was another very feminine man in a red velvet shirt who had clasped his hands together in excitement.

"Oh dear lord, it's _Madonna_." He expressed in a very feminine voice. Everyone chatted on the street until a kid with baggy clothes spoke up among them.

"Don't you guys ever watch T.V? She's definitely…"

* * *

Umi looked over at Trunks who was still laughing beside Mokona in the street. The guys in the car had their jaws dropped in awe as she held them at bay with a palm indicating for them to stop. "Trunks!" She hissed at him enough that only he could hear, "I forget the speech!" Trunks ran over to her and whispered something in her ear before running back to the sidewalk. "Oh yeah! You thugs have done some bad things, I am…"

"Sailor Moon! Duh." the kid on the street finished as everyone gasped in wonder.

"Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Umi finished. She stood there in a spitting image of the folklore woman warrior, blonde hair tied up into two buns with long pigtails and all. Her red boots came to her knees and the short skirt looked even more indecent as Umi had long and slender legs. Saiyaman stood from across the street with his mouth agape as he looked at Umi dressed as she was. The guys in the car had finally gained their composure and turned to their shocked boss who was sitting in the back.

"Well what are you waiting for? Run her over!" The driver shrugged and hit the gas, but to his rude surprise the car didn't move. He looked down at the dashboard and was thoroughly surprised.

"I hate to tell ya this boss, but, we're out of gas!" Mokona dusted his paws off as he hopped away from the side of the car where there was mysteriously a large puddle of gasoline. The boss in the backseat groaned and started getting out of the car while menacingly glaring at 'Sailor Moon.' This sent Umi into a panic and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Water Dragon!" she sent her attack which blasted the car back into an alley and out of harms way.

"Hey!" another kid on the street proclaimed, "that's not one of Sailor Moon's attacks!" The people on the street started booing.

"Hey! Ungrateful people…" she mumbled as Saiyaman quickly rounded up all the bad men and brought them to the police who quickly handcuffed them and took them into custody. Before the chief of police could turn around and thank Saiyaman, both he and the girl proclaimed 'Sailor Moon' were gone.

Trunks and Mokona watched as Saiyaman/Gohan had quickly scooped up Umi and carried her into the sky with him. They both looked at each other and shrugged as they walked/hopped back into the grocery store and climbed back into their respective grocery carts. The commotion had calmed down a bit and the two little guys just sat there for a moment while ChiChi and Bulma looked at them expectantly. "Well," Bulma began, "did anything exciting happen?"

Mokona and Trunks looked at each other and then back at the two women, and in the same tone of voice at the same time a chorus of "Naaaaah/Puuuuu" were heard that caused both women to roll their eyes.

"Well, let's finish this up and get the heck out of here!" Bulma announced as both women went along finishing their shopping trip.

* * *

Saiyaman zipped through the air carrying the still shocked Umi, disguised as Sailor Moon through the air. He looked down and grinned at her as her cheeks flushed bright red. "That's a great choice in costume," Saiyaman remarked slyly as he continued to fly at an amazing speed. Umi laughed and covered her face.

"It wasn't my idea! Mokona thought it would be funny…" Saiyaman laughed at Mokona's mischievous antics. Finally, Saiyaman had reached the clearing where his Dad, brother, and Piccolo were training. They landed and the group barely acknowledged them as they were in an intense sparring session. Saiyaman set Umi on the ground and grinned at her. She was still full clad Sailor Moon and couldn't help but blush.

"So," Saiyaman jokingly began, "I was wondering, since we're both superheroes and all, if you'd like to go on a date sometime." Umi laughed and looked down at herself.

"Enough picking fun! I have to figure out how to turn this thing off." Umi looked down and noticed a button on the broach of her costume and as soon as she pushed it the costume disappeared and Umi was back to her normal self. Gohan made an "aww", which rightfully earned a light sock in the shoulder from Umi.

"Hey guys! Umi are you ready to try out your new skills?" Goku asked as he, Goten, and Piccolo approached the two.

"Nah Dad," Gohan replied, "we actually had to go into town to stop a bank robbery, it's a pretty funny story, we'll tell you on the way back!" Umi grinned sheepishly as the five of them took up in flight into the sky.

* * *

Goku, and Goten almost fell out of the sky from the hilarity of their story although all Piccolo did was crack a smile, which was impressive for him. When they arrived home and ate dinner Umi and Gohan went for a walk afterwards.

"I'd say overall, today was a pretty good day!" Gohan announced recalling back to his memory Umi's scantily clad costume. Umi laughed but then became a bit solemn.

"I guess any day without that caviliere showing up is a good day," Umi replied somewhat bitterly. Gohan stopped and brought her into an embrace.

"Don't worry Umi, I'm pretty sure you have his number now," he claimed smiling down at the saddened girl. Umi nodded and walked with him back to the house unaware that someone had been watching silently.

"Oh no, I haven't given up yet Magic Knight…I'm just waiting for the opportune moment…"

* * *

_Read and Review!_

_Kochou-hime_


End file.
